Memories
by T.G.Kira
Summary: Ella tenia todos los recuerdos, el no tenia nada. Ella esta muerta en vida sin el. El siente que algo le falta pero no sabe que... Si se encuentran, que pasara? Basado en Luna Nueva...
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCCION**

Bella no llego a tiempo para evitar que Edward se expusiera al sol, vio como la guardia de los Vulturis lo eliminaba sin poder hacer nada. Que pasara ahora con ella, ¿podrá sobrevivir a su infierno personal?

**CAPITULO I**

Mientras caminaba, guiada por esas extrañas sombras, mi mente era un caos total, no sabia que estaba pasando.

Solo sabia que Edward, ya no estaba, que "ellos" lo habían destruidos, y todo era por mi culpa. Por mi estupida manía de buscar peligros.

No sabia que iba a pasar conmigo, y la verdad, no me interesaba. Mi interior estaba destrozado, la razón de mi vida ya no existía, y todo por mi causa.

Sentí un toque frió en mi brazo, moví mi cabeza para intentar enfocarme en quien me tocaba.

Era Alice, quien me veía con expresión apesadumbrada, adolorida, en otro momento le hubiera dicho algo para reconfortarla, pero ahora mismo no recuerdo como se articula una palabra.

Se nos guío a un salón grande, en el cual ya nos esperaban los que yo crei eran los Vulturis.

La conversación que mantuvo su lider Aro, con Alice paso de mi, porque en mi mente solo habia una cosa, dolor; que desangraba mi oecho, que me estaba destrozando, que a pesar que no estaba derramando lagrimas, por que no podia, algo en mi se habia roto y ni podia hacer nada.

Pude distinguir en la conversación algo sobre que yo debia morir, Si!!!! por favor, por favor, dejenme ir a su lado, era mi pensamiento pero seguia sin articular palabra.

Alice abrogaba por mi vida, diciendo que ella me transformaría para que su secreto se convirtiera en el mio tambien.

Yo ya no deseaba eso, no deseaba una eternidad sin el, pero no podia objetar nada en ese momento.

Luego, creo que mi mente por fin colapso.

Cuando abri mis ojos, me encontraba en un lugar desconocido. Todos los recuerdos de lo habia pasado regresaron a mi. Empece a llorar desesperadamente, llorar deseando que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla. Deseaba con todo mi ser, que el estuviera vivo, lejos de mi pero vivo. Y desee poder ir con el. Poder estar con el.

Ya que esos vampiros sadicos habian sido indulgentes conmigo, y no me enviaron con el.

Debia buscar mi manera de llegar a el.

-Ni se te ocurra pensar en eso- dijo Alice, entrando en la habitación.

No podia contestarle, el llanto me lo impedia, pero queria que supiera que yo queria ir con el y no me importaba el precio.

-Por favor, ya no llores, perdi a mi hermano, no quiero perder a mi amiga- dijo Alice, que aunque no podia llorar, su mirada era atormentada, sufrida, dolida.

Me abrazo y yo me abrace a ella, llorando aun.

Estuve con ella un rato, cuado entro el resto de la familia, sus ojos dorados se habian puesto negros, debido al dolor que los embargaba.

No podia verlos a la cara, todo era mi culpa, habian perdido a un hijo, a un hermano, por mi culpa.

Esperaba que me reprocharan, que me odiaran, y claro yo me lo merecia.

Pero para mi sorpresa Esme me abrazo.

Lo unico que le pude decir fue: Lo siento.

-No tienes porque disculparte, nada fue tu culpa.

Claro que lo era, porque no lo veia?

Porque no me culpaba?

Los demas no veian con odio, me veian con comprensión por mi dolor, suyo tambien.

Incluso, Rosalie se veia abatida por el dolor.

Carlisle les pidio que me dejaran sola, para que pudiera descansar.

El no sabia que para mi no habia descanso de mi dolor.

Mientras estaba sola, pense en una y mil posibilidades para acabar con mi sufrimiento. Ya nada mas me importaba. Lo mas facil, para terminar con esto era saltar por la ventana. Una caida desde el tercer piso no seria algo a lo cual una debil humana como yo soportaria.

Sali por la ventana y me pare en la cornisa, antes de saltar, me imagine su rostro _pronto estare contigo, _susurre. Y sin pensarlo dos veces salte.

-Estas loca o que?- me grito Alice, quien me habia atrapado, por lo cual no habia sufrido ningun rasguño-

-Yo…..yo ….solo queria estar con el- y rompi en llanto una vez mas.

-Esta no es la manera, Bella, esto no es lo que el querria.-

-Pero el si tenia derecho a querer morir si yo no estaba!!!????

-Fue mi culpa- dijo en un susurro-Fui descuidada. Por mi falta he perdido a mi hermano, no quiero perderte a ti tambien. Por favor prometeme que no haras nada como esto, otra vez.

-No puedo, no puedo prometerte algo que no podre cumplir.

-Bueno, no queria decirte esto, Bella, pero si….tu intentas….suicidarte, ¿estas segura que lo veras de nuevo?¿Sabes a donde iria tu alma?

-Yo….. no se.

-Piensa, si valdria la pena.

Con esto ultimo me acompaño a mi habitación de nuevo. Yo me quede como en trance. Si yo acabara con mi vida, iria a un castigo. "No hay peor infierno que este", una voz en mi interio desatp un debate, este seria mi infierno personal, una vida sin el.

_Haber que les pareció, digan si vale la pena seguir escribiendo o mejor lo olvido._


	2. Chapter 2

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero que este capitulo les guste._

**CAPITULO II**

No sabia donde estaba, no sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado, y la verdad no me importaba.

Los Cullen me dejaban ser. Yo sabia que cada uno sufria a su manera.

La que mas me visitaba era Alice, quien intentaba hacerme sentir mejor, cosa que no lograba.

Pasado un mes, creo, no estoy segura, me di cuenta que estabamos en Londres.

No queria volver a Forks, no queria ver a nadie. Un dia que Alice me hacia compañía, le pregunte:

-Alice, ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?

-Bella, no queria hablar de eso todavía. Pero prometi a los Vulturies que te transformaria.

No, yo no queria ser transformada, queria que un autubus me atropellara y asi podria ver a mi angel, a mi Edward.

-No Alice. Gracias por intentar mantenerme con vida pero ya no quiero esa vida.

-Pero, Bella, sino te transformo ellos te mataran.

-Me harian un gran favor.-le dije con mi voz casi en un susurro.

-Bella, yo.....diablos no queria decirte esto....pero....no solo te matarian a ti, sino a toda la familia.

_Matarian a toda la familia_, esas palabras resonaban en mi mente. No podia permitir que ellos tambien pagaran por mi.

Y con todo el dolor de mi alma, aceptaria seguir en esta vida mucho mas tiempo, haria mas larga mi condena en mi infierno personal.

Y con lagrimas desbordando en mis ojos, le dije a Alice que aceptaba. Pero que lo hiciera en ese mismo momento.

Pense que se negaria, que querria que lo hiciera Carlisle. Pero lo hizo, se inclino sobre mi, y antes de sentir sus dientes cerrandose en mi cuello, la oi susurrar:

-Perdoname, Bella y tu tambien Edward.

Y ahí empezo, una gran ola de dolor que se esparcia por todo mi cuerpo, pero encontre una forma de amortiguar el dolor.

Edward. Recorde cada uno de los momentos felices que vivi con el. Desde nuestro prado, nuestro primer beso, el baile, nosotros viendo Romeo y Julieta. Todos mis recuerdos, pasaban por mi cabeza aun gran velocidad, pero gracias a ellos no sentia el dolor, eso era mi droga personal.

Cuando por fin, habia terminado la transformación, abri mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue a Alice, que estaba junto a la cama. De repente, la habitación cambio, ya no era un cuarto, era una calle, la pude reconocer, era Volterra, el callejón de donde saldria Edward a la luz del dia. Y lo vi, ahí estaba el. Asi volvi a revivir como fue arrastrado a una velocidad humanamente imposble, hacia las sombreas del callejon, se ollo un gruñido sordo y luego nada, su existencia se habia apagado por los malditos de la guardia,

Cuando termino ese recuerdo, la habitación volvio a su normalidad.

Alice corrio a abrazarme, yo sabia que ya no podria llorar, pero eso no me impidio sentirme vacia una vez mas. Un rato paso, hasta que Alice, hablo:

-Tranquila, cariño

-Alice, ¿perdi la razon?- estaba muy confundida, un vampiro podria volverse loco?

-No, Bella. Ese es tu don, puedes proyectar tus recuerdos. Te vi hacerlo en una vision, por lo cual queria estar contigo cuando pasara.

-Fue tan real.- le dije llorando sin derramar lagrimas.

-Lo se, lo se. Perdoname. Todo es mi culpa.

-No, Alice, no tengo nada que perdonarte.

Y asi estuvimos un rato.

Toda la familia volvio y me vieron ya transformada.

-Ahora ya eres completamente una Cullen- me dijo Carlisle.

Yo habia tomado una resolución, ya no seria mas Bella Swan, ahora era Isabella Marie Cullen Masen, en recuerdo a mi amado.

-Gracias por acogerme, a pesar de todo-

-No te mortifiques, cariño, el no querria que estuvieras asi.

-Bella, con respecto a Charlie, pues.....-titubeo Carlisle

-Yo se que deben decirle que he muero, lo entiendo, y lamento que lo tengan que hacer ustedes- realmente lo sentia, no volver a ver a Charlie o a Renee. Me dolia, pero ellos no querrian a un zombie en sus vidas, y yo les debia a los Cullen el quedarme con ellos, el salvarlos de que los destruyeran por mi.

De repente senti una quemazon en mi garganta supuse que era la sed normal de vampiros, todos lo notaron.

Para mi sorpresa, me di cuenta que ya no estabamos en la ciudad de Londres, estabamos en un bosque.

Rosalie, se ofrecio para acompañarme, a mi primera caza.

Por primera vez en mi vida disfrute la velocidad, y eso me recordo a Edward, una punzada de dolor aparecio en mi pecho. Todo en esta nueva vida me recordaria a el.

Mas tortura, mas suplicio.

Rosalie, lo noto:

-Bella, perdoname, todo esto fue mi culpa.

Ella tambien se culpaba, no podian entender que la unica culpable aquí era yo.

-No, Rosalie, no fue tu culpa.

Y no volvio a decir mas. Llegamos a donde habian unos ciervos, ella me explico que era lo que debia hacer, y me deje guiar por los institntos.

Y asi, pase mis dias de neófita, en un bosque, cuando no cazaba, me encerraba en una habitación, y proyectaba mis recuerdos, eso era lo unico que me hacia mas o menos feliz.

Pasaron dias, meses, decadas, en los cuales nos mudábamos de ciudad en ciudad, donde siempre aparentábamos lo mismo, eramos los hijos adoptivos de Dr. Cullen: Alice, Emmet y yo; y Rosalie y Jasper eran los sobrinos de la señora Cullen.

Cuando vivimos un tiempo en Alaska, gracias a Eleazar descubri que no solo podia proyectar mis recuerdos, tambien tenia un escudo, para cierto tipo de poderes, era una habilidad que habia tenido de humana, y habia pasado a mi otra vida conmigo.

Todo eso me recordo, mucho mas a mi Edward.

Cualquiera pensaria que con el paso de los años habria superado aunque fuera un poco el dolor de la perdida de Edward, pero mi dolor no habia menguado, es mas habia crecido, con cada dia que lo recordaba, cada dia que veia su rostro en mis memorias, cada dia que recordaba cuanto lo amaba.

Y con ese dolor he vivido y vivire, al parecer para siempre.

Tengo a mi familia, pero igual estoy vacia, por que mi vida se fue con el.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de 80 años volviamos a Forks, mas tortura. Pero era necesario, era uno de los pocos lugares en donde podriamos vivir "normalmente".

Empezaríamos el instituto, ¿por qué sera?¿decima vez? Al menos yo.

Fingiria ser alumna de primer año, y los demas de segundo.

No seria difícil, como habia sido en el tiempo en el que conoci a los Cullen, los humanos no se acercaban a nosotros. Nos temian, por instinto. Era algo bueno, no soportaria convivir con ellos, el dolor que habia en mi me habia vuelto una amargada, y no me gustaba involucrarme con nadie.

Nos presentamos por nuestros horarios, y como siempre eramos el centro de atención, ya estabamos acostumbrados asi que no prestábamos mucha atencio a eso.

El primer bloque de clases, paso sin mas. Y me reuni con mis hermanos para almorzar.

Nos sentamos en una mesa, solo nosotros como siempre, y todos en la cafeteria nos miraban.

Como siempre, yo me perdi en mis ensoñaciones, veia hacia una pared, gire mi cara hacia una ventana, y vi pasar a......Edward.

No, no podia ser. No, ya desvariaba.

No se lo dije a nadie. Solo me faltaba que me dijeran que estaba loca.

Asi, cuando termino el almuerzo, me fui a mi siguiente clase, literatura, de humana era mi clase favorita, ahora me daba igual.

La profesora era una señorita, de apellido Peterson, fue muy amable conmigo.

-Hola, tu eres Isabella Cullen, verdad?

-Si, señorita.

-Pasa siéntate junto al joven Sadler.

Camine hacia un asiento a la parte de atrás del salon, no me fije en mi compañero de escritorio solo me sente.

De repente, escuche una voz conocida.

-Hola, soy Edward Sadler y tu eres?

Gire mi rostro para verlo. Y no podia creer lo que veia, era Edward, mi Edward. Era su rostro, su voz, era el,

Pero habia algo distinto, sus ojos eran verdes, y ....y era humano.

De haber sido humana me hubiera desmayado, no pude decirle nada, solo me levante y sali corriendo.

Buscando a Alice.

Ahí estaba afuera, esperándome, con una cara de preocupación.

-Alice, Alice, Edward...... no pude decirle mas, me abrace a ella.

-Lo se, tranquila.

-Es el, ha vuelto a mi.

-No, Bella, el es humano, no puede ser el.

-Debo irme, estan idéntico a el, creo que me he vuelto loca.

-No lo estas cariño, tranquilizate.

-¿No lo vistes en tus visiones?- pregunte muy confusa y asustada.

-Es lo raro de el no lo veo, no veo nada de el.

No sabiendo que mas hacer, Alice y yo buscamos a los demas, y nos fuimos, teniamos que hablar con Carlisle de esto. En el camino, estaba como en trance, que acaso no habia sido castigada lo suficiente, que ahora aparecia un ser idéntico a el, perfecto para toturarme.

_Ok, que les parecio. ¿Quién es este Edward Sadler?_

_Si quieren saber dejen reviews XD_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola, mis Sweat Hearts, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo, de esta historia._

_En esta ocasión es un Pov de Edward Sadler. Espero que les guste._

_Por cierto, le he cambiado el nombre a la historia de "Other History" que era un nombre provisional A "Memories" espero que le quede mejor que el otroXD._

_Este capitulo en particular me gusto mucho como me quedo, espero que no solo a mi me guste._

_Sin mas, les agradezco a las que leen esta historia, y que si leen mi otra historia, "Tu eres mi vida", me perdonen por no actualizar pero tengo un bloqueo mental, pero espero trabajar en ella pronto. Sin mas rodeos, aquí esta:_

CAPITULO III

.POV EDWARD

-Edward, es hora de irnos.- Me grito Estefanía desde el primer piso.

Odiaba ir al instituto, era muy aburrido nunca había nada nuevo que hacer.

-Edward, no me hagas ir por ti-

-Oh, ya voy Estefanía, pareces mas mi mamá, que mi prima- le bufe.

Baja las escaleras, muy despacio.

Al salir de la casa, Estefanía y Leonard ya me esperaban en el auto.

Estefanía es mi prima, y Leonard mi hermano o al menos eso aparentábamos.

Nosotros somos los Sadler, y somos un aquelarre de vampiros, vegetarianos, pero vampiros al fin.

Vivimos, mezclándonos con los humanos, y eso era algo muy fácil, considerando el don de mi querida Estefanía, ella puede hacer que nuestra apariencia sea mas humana, puede hacer que nuestra piel no sea pálida, puede hacer que nuestro ojos se vean de un color mas normal, en fin humanos en apariencia.

Y el don de Leonard, también ayuda mucho, el tiene el don de hacer desaparecer nuestra presencia, mas que nada frente a los de nuestra especie, para evitar conflictos que nos descubran, llevo viviendo así 80 años mas o menos. No esta mal, pero es algo monótono.

Nos habíamos mudado a Forks, hace seis meses. Hemos vivido por toda Europa, de ahí son originarios ellos, Leonard, es de Italia, y Estefanía es de Dinamarca. Pero Estefanía, quería conocer Estados Unidos, y Leonard no lo pensó dos veces, antes de cumplirle su deseo a su amada. A mi me pareció un buen cambio, pero era igual en cualquier parte.

Estefanía y yo éramos primos, pero nos habíamos criado como hermanos, y Leonard era mi hermanastro, eso aparentábamos ser, en cualquier parte que estuviéramos; y vivíamos solos porque nuestros padres trabajaban en el extranjero. Esa era nuestra mascarada, y nadie nunca a dudado de eso. Pero igual era algo muy aburrido.

Todos los días lo mismo.

Todo el camino al instituto fue silenciosos, pero en las mentes de mis hermanos había mucho ruido.

Leonard, conducía, pero sus ojos se enfocaban de vez en cuando en Estefanía, que iba a su lado.

_Mi linda Estefanía, que podría hacer por ella hoy?-_pensaba Leonard, el estaba muy enamorado de Estefanía y Estefanía igual de el.

_Mi querido Leonard, que fría seria mi existencia sin ti- _pensaba Estefanía, si, definitivamente esos dos, eran miel sobre mas miel, demasiado empalagosos para mi. pero que le podía hacer, así han sido desde que los conozco y dudo mucho que cambien.

Antes de bajar del auto, Estefanía me daba las mismas indicaciones de siempre.

-No te alejes mucho de la escuela, Edward, de acuerdo?

-Por favor, Estefanía, esos es de todos los días, podrías confiar un poco en mi-

-Confiamos en ti, Edward,. Nunca lo dudes- me dijo Leonard

-Pero, acuérdate que mi don no funciona si te alejas mucho, lo hago por tu seguridad.- me dijo Estefanía, un poco arrepentida.

La comprendía, se preocupaba por mi.

-Perdóname, hermana.- Le dije

-Esta bien, ¿listos?-

Antes de bajarnos del auto vimos nuestra apariencia en el espejo, nuestra piel normalmente pálida, si tenia color, se veía humana.

Estefanía, una chica de mediana estatura y de cabello de un color rojo caoba, con su poder sus ojos cambiaban de dorados-debido a nuestra dieta- a azules como los había tenido en su vida humana.

Leonard, alto, fornido, cabello color negro, desordenado, sus ojos se volvían color café muy claro, casi miel.

Y , mis ojos se volvían verdes, me preguntaba si como humano, mis ojos habían sido de ese color, ya que no recordaba nada, antes de conocer a los Sadler.

Estefanía, me había dicho que lo mas seguro era que si porque, su poder solo tomaba los rasgos que teníamos de humanos y los hacia aparecer en nosotros, nuevamente.

Suspire resignado cuando entrábamos a la escuela, no muchos nos hablaban, aunque parecíamos humanos, siempre estaba el instinto de autoprotección de los humano, que se mantuvieran alejados, no me molestaba. Este día en particular se ve mas aburrido que de costumbre, ni navegar en los pensamientos de los demás era interesante.

Esperen.....

_Wow los nuevos parecen estrellas de cine-_ eran los pensamientos de una chica que paso junto a mi. Al ver un poco en sus recuerdos los vi, eran cinco chicos nuevos, dos chicos, uno muy fornido, cabello castaño, uno no muy musculoso, cabello rubio, y tres chicas, una rubia, despampanante, una chica de cabello corto, muy pequeña, pero muy linda, y por ultimo....ella era....se me hacia tan familiar, su rostro en forma de corazón, su cabello castaño, ella era la mas hermosa de las tres, y luego repare en sus ojos, eran dorados. Busque en mas mentes, y constate, mis especulaciones, eran vampiros. Otro aquelarre en Forks.

-Hay nuevos en la escuela- les dije a mis hermanos, mientras nos dirigíamos a clase.

-Que tiene de raro eso- dijo Leonard, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Son vampiros-

Ambos se me quedaron viendo.

-¿Vampiros?-dijo Estefanía, asustada.

-No te preocupes, aparentemente son vegetarianos-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Leonard, un poco ofuscado por la noticia.

-En las memorias de quienes los han visto, me he percatado que sus ojos son dorados como los nuestros.

-No sabes quienes son?

-No, todavía nadie sabe sus nombres, y no puedo oírlos, no conozco sus voces-

-Esta bien. Gracias por avisarnos, estaremos alertas.

Y ahí nos separamos, cada quien a sus clases, yo aparentaba ser de primer años, y mis hermanos de ultimo año.

Las primeras clases eran aburridas, las había oído por los menos 20 veces en los últimos 80 años. Así que divague buscando el rostro de esa vampiresa, no sabia ni su nombre, pero me había cautivado, y no solo eso, me parecía tan familiar.

La encontré, en la clase de ingles, la veía por medio de un estudiante, no sabia su nombre, pero pensaba mucho, en lo linda que era la nueva, lo sexy que era, y lo mucho que le gustaría que se fijara en el.

En ese momento me dieron ganas de correr hacia ese idiota, y golpearlo contra una pared.

Como podía estar celoso, por alguien que ni siquiera sabia su nombre.

Intente olvidarme de ella.

Así pase el primer bloque de clases.

Tocaron el timbre para el almuerzo, me reuní con mis hermanos, fuera de la cafetería, cerca de una de las ventanas.

-No van a creer quienes son los nuevos?-dijo Estefanía casi botando de alegría

-Quienes?-pregunte impaciente.

-Son "hijos" del Dr. Cullen- no recordaba a ningún Cullen, así que puse una cara de "de quien rayos hablas"

-Oh, vamos Edward, no sabes quien es Carlisle Cullen, fue uno de los primeros, por no decir el primero, que inicio con la filosofía de no matar humanos. No recuerdas que te dijimos que por el, Leonard y yo eramos vegetarianos.

-No, no lo recuerdo-

-Tengo tanto deseos de conocerlo, a el y a su familia- dijo muy feliz

-Entonces lo haremos, todo lo que tu quieras.- le dijo Leonard tomando su mano entra las de el.

-No sabes sus nombres-le pregunte.

-Sip- me dijo sonriente- porque, quien te ha parecido interesante?-pregunto un poco recelosa.

-Nadie en especial-menti-solo curiosidad.

-Bien, la rubia, se llama Rosalie, el grandulon es Emmet, la chica bajita es Alice, el joven de pelo rubio es Jasper, y la de cabello castaño es Isabella.-

Dijo señalándolos, a los lejos, sentados solos en una mesa.

_Isabella.... Bella..._ No se porque su nombre me pareció tan familiar, sentí en mi pecho como si debiera recordarla, pero nada mi memoria no me daba nada.

Mis hermanos notaron mi descompostura por el nombre de aquella extraña.

-Edward, te pasa algo?-pregunto Leonard preocupado.

-No, nada, creo que me iré al aula ya, no se me antoja estar con tantas personas en este momento.

Me fui lo mas rápido que pude-a paso humano, claro- entre al aula de literatura, y me deje caer en mi asiento, y espere a que tocaran el timbre.

Todos los alumnos entraba de a poco, luego entro la señorita Peterson, y al final entro ella... Isabella.

Hablo algunas cosas con la profesora:

-Hola, tu eres Isabella Cullen, verdad?

-Si, señorita.

-Pasa siéntate junto al joven Sadler.

Se iba a sentar junto a mi. tendría la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Se sentó a mi lado sin mirarme, se inclino para poner su bolso a un lado del asiento, en ese instante intente leer su mente pero me tope con una barrera impenetrable.

_Genial-_ bufe para mi mismo.

Se irguió en el asiento y seguía sin mirarme. Entonces decidí hablarle.

-Hola, soy Edward Sadler y tu eres?

Cuando escucho mi voz se congelo, y con mucha dificultad giro su cabeza, hacia mi.

Cuando me vio, sus ojos parecían que se iban a salir de sus orbitas, y estoy muy seguro que si hubiera sido humana se desmaya.

Estuve a punto de preguntarle que que le pasaba, pero ella fue mas rápida, tomo su bolso y salió disparada, como su hubiera visto un fantasma.

_Quien diría, una vampiresa asustada de un "humano"-_ pensé con ironía

Las clases, terminaron sin mas problemas, pero algunos estudiantes, se preguntaban porque los nuevos se habían ido antes de terminar las clases.

Será.....que....no, claro que no había sido por mi o si?-

Me reuní con mis hermanos en el estacionamiento, vi que Estefanía se lamentaba de no haber podido hablar con los Cullen.

-Se fueron antes de que pudiera hablar con alguno- se quejaba

-No te preocupes, _amore_, mañana podrás hablar con alguno.-La consolaba Leonard.

No quise comentarles nada de lo que había pasado, no quería preocuparles, mas de lo debido. Estefanía podía ser muy sobreprotectora conmigo. nunca entendí el porque, quizás me veía como el hijo que jamás tendría, era la única explicación que me imaginaba razonable.

Nos fuimos a casa, en silencio como de costumbre, y yo intentaba no fisgonear en los pensamientos de ellos.

Me concentre en el rostro de Isabella, _Isabella.....Bella...Mi Bella._

Porque me hacia pensar que debería acordarme de ella.

En los últimos ochenta años, no me había importado no acordarme de mi vida anterior, era feliz con mis hermanos, hasta hoy. Hasta que ella apareció, hasta que ella me hizo pensar en mi pasado.

Al llegar a casa Estefanía y Leonard se sentaron en uno de los sofás, y yo me senté en otro. Lo pensé mucho, pero por fin decidí preguntarles.

-Estefanía?-

-Que pasa Edward?

-Que paso conmigo?, quiero decir, yo se que ustedes no me transformaron, pero ....

-Por que preguntas hasta hoy?- dijo Leonard.

-Por nada en especial.

-Edward, sabes que puedes decirnos lo que quieras-Dijo Estefanía.

-Solo tuve curiosidad-menti, por segunda vez en el dia.

-Alguien te llevo a nosotros, una amiga de Estefanía, se llama Cecilia, dijo que te protegiéramos, que te ocultáramos

-De quienes?-pregunte ansioso, por eso no quería saber de mi pasado, tenia miedo de enterarme de algo que arruinara mi vida nueva.

-No sabemos mucho, ella llego a mi rogándome que te protegiera, solo me dijo tu nombre, y se fue.

Pude ver en sus memorias, como una vampiresa de cabello negro, tez clara, y ojos color borgoña, le entregaba una carta y le decía._ Si llega a recordar aunque sea lo mínimo, dale esta carta, por favor._

-Que dice esa carta?- le pregunte asustado.

-Nunca la he abierto, no me correspondía a mi. Cuando te trajo a nosotros, parecías un zombie, no tenias voluntad propia, no sabíamos que hacer contigo, pero después de un mes, dijiste un nombre, y empezaste a hablar.

Pude ver en sus memorias, como había murmurado _Bella..._ y luego de eso, empecé mi vida como Edward Sadler, con mi nueva familia.

_Isabella.....Bella..._ será que ella....no, debe ser coincidencia..

-Quieres leer la carta, Edward?-me dijo suavemente Estefanía, sentándose junto a mi, y abrazándome.

-No se, no se si quiera saber de que tengo que ocultarme.

-No la veas sino quieres, pero por eso no te preocupas recuerda que aquí estamos tus hermanos para protegerte- me dijo Estefanía, con una sonrisa.

-No, no recuerdo nada, aun, no creo que halla caso leerla.

-Muy bien, será como tu digas, hermanito-

-Gracias, a los dos, por todo, por estos años, por ahora.

-No nos debes nada, eres mi hermano, recuerdas?-me dijo Leonard con una sonrisa tranquila.

Luego de la platica subí a mi cuarto, a escuchar música. S_erá que Isabella, tendría algo que ver en mi pasado?_

_¿por qué se habría ido así hoy de la escuela?¿y sus hermanos?_

Tenia tantas dudas, pero esperaba resolverlas pronto.

_Que tal. ¿a que no se lo esperaban?_

_Al principio si iba a ser un Edward humano, pero investigue y las reencarnaciones, solo tienen recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas, no es que ellos sientan lo que sintió su vida pasada, asi que no me funciono para esta historia. ¿Alguna vez han visto Avatar?XD_

_Con respecto a quien es Cecilia, quieren saber quien es? O se quedan con la duda?_

_Soy mala, no?_

_Si quieren saber mas, ya saben tienen que dejar mi paga, que son sus comentarios, criticas, opiniones, o lo que quieran que es lo que me impulsa a escribir._

_Muchas Gracias, y nos leemos en la próxima._

_Atte. TwilightGirlKira_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bueno, aquí estoy. No, no estoy muerta. No, no he abandonado los fics. Solo un poco triste por mis examenes. Pero sigo escribiendo porque eso me hace feliz._

_Con respecto a una pregunta: no tengo una fecha para actualizar, lo hago cuando me inspiro a escribir, que por lo general es a las 2 o 3 de la mañana, pero como por el momento estoy sin Internet, tengo que esperar al dia siguiente para subirlo en las maquinas de la universidad o en un ciber. Es muy triste no tener Internet. He perdido de leer muchos fics estas ultimas semanas._

_Bueno, solo eso. Esperando que les guste lo que esta vez surgió de mi mente fácilmente depresiva. Sin mas aquí esta:_

**POV BELLA**

No quería creer lo que había visto. No quería pensar en la posibilidad que el estuviera aquí. _No, el no estaba aquí. El no era mi Edward. _Tenia que forzar a mi mente a pensar de esa manera. Por que mi corazón- una forma técnica de decirlo, ya que hacia ochenta años el mió no latía- me decía que era el, que había vuelto a mi. Trataba de racionalizar la situación, pero no encontraba una explicación lógica a esta situación. No me di cuenta en el momento en el que Jasper arranco el auto, solo sentía a Rose y a Alice, abrazándome, mientras Emmet me veía muy preocupado. Los demás no entendían del todo lo que pasaba, y yo no me encontraba con ánimos de contar a cerca de mi "encuentro".

Jasper estaba preocupado en sobre manera por mi, podía ver como me miraba por el retrovisor. No me imaginaba que podía ver que lo hiciera tener esa mueca de dolor, o mejor dicho que podía sentir de mi. Bueno, si, supongo que si lo sabia, sentía dolor, un hueco profundo de desolación y agonía; y confusión, profunda confusión. Cuando llegamos a casa, las chicas prácticamente me arrastraron fuera del auto, por que yo, a estas alturas, ya no podía moverme, ya no pensaba con claridad, lo único que tenia en la cabeza era la imagen de ese joven, que era la viva imagen de Edward.

Alice les contó a los demás, lo que yo le había dicho, y como ella no podía verlo en sus visiones. Yo me limitaba a estar ahí, oyendo sin oír. Esme me abrazo cuando entendió lo que pasaba, ella siempre tan maternal conmigo.

-Cariño, tranquila todo esta bien- me susurraba, pero yo no podía contestarle nada. Me sentía sobrepasada por la situación. Me sentía sumergida, enterrada e intentaba desesperadamente salir de ese hoyo. Realmente, había vivido pendiendo de un abismo los últimos años. Pero ahora, ahora realmente me había hundido mas en el.

Carlisle y los demás hablaban acerca de ello. Discutían, y escuche palabras como "reencarnación", "vidas pasadas", y ese tipo de cosas que cuando era humana jamás creí.

¿eso era Edward Sadler? ¿La reencarnación de Edward Cullen? Podría existir, tal coincidencia, el nombre, el lugar en el que vive. Podría yo creer eso. Podría creer que existía tal cosa. Podría yo darme esa esperanza? No, no podría, porque la esperanza te eleva como si fuera un globo, pero esta globo puede pincharse y la caída realmente puede doler. Y eso solo me hizo recordar, cuando Edward me abandono en aquel bosque.

_-¿Tu...no ....me quieres?_

_-No_

Yo había albergado la esperanza de pasar la eternidad, o en su defecto mi vida junto a el, ahora estoy yo sola, para siempre. Las esperanzas realmente pueden destrozarte.

Claro que Alice me había dicho que Edward si me amaba, y que eso lo habia hecho porque creía que era lo mejor para mi. Ahora, en esta situación eso dolía enormemente.

La esperanza podría destruirme, y lo peor, yo no moriría por esa destrucción solo sufriría aun mas, solo me desgastaría aun mas, y desearía la muerte aun mas. No, las esperanzas no eran una opción.

Además, si fuera......si fuera, la reencarnación de Edward, que podría decirle?:_ Hola Edward, talvez tu no te acuerdas pero en tu vida pasada fuiste un vampiro, y estabas enamorado de mi cuando era humana, pero por tu necedad, me dejaste luego tu creíste que habia muerto, y decidiste seguirme, y te fuiste a Italia a que te matara una familia de sádicos vampiros, pero yo no estaba muerta y ahora soy una vampiresa._ Si, claro, y luego iría a parar al maniconmio, o algo peor.

No, esa no podía ser la respuesta a lo que estaba pasando. Era demasiado irreal, demasiado imposible.

Realmente estaba perdida en mis cavilaciones, porque no me di cuenta en que momento, inconcientemente, empecé a "proyectar" el recuerdo del bosque, solo me di cuenta cuando Alice, me sacudió fuertemente.

-Yo....yo lo siento, no me di cuenta.....- no sabia que mas decirles, habían visto mi destrucción, la primera de todas la que he vivido, y a duras penas sobrevivido.

Nadie, nunca, había visto ese recuerdo hasta hoy. Y pude ver en el rostro de todos el dolor, la angustia, y la pena que sentían por mi.

No podía soportar sus rostros, y salí de la casa, supuse que no me seguirían. Y fue bueno, que no lo hicieran.

Corrí, corrí, y corrí, como si eso alejara todos lo malo, todo el dolor. Pero claro, no lo hacia.

Cuando deje de correr, no podía creer donde estaba. Era nuestro prado, donde el y yo habíamos vivido tanto.

Y empecé a recordar, con tanto cariño, con amor. Porque todos esos recuerdos lo mantenían cerca de mi. Porque en esos momentos de silencioso dolor, lo imaginaba ahí junto a mi, viviéndolos de nuevo.

Ver su rostro, su sonrisa torcida, que hacia que mi corazón se desenfrenara. Todos esos hermosos recuerdos. Los atesoraría, porque a pesar de todo, lo amaría hasta el final de los tiempos. Porque lo amaría siempre, aunque eso mismo me consumiera.

Y ahí, en el prado, deje caerme, con dolor y agonía, cuando mi rostro estaba hacia arriba, note las incesantes gotas de lluvia. Y me di cuenta que estaba empapada. Estaba lloviendo fuertemente, y mi rostro estaba empapado, por el escurría la lluvia, sentía que eran las lagrimas que no podía derramar, quise creer que era que lloraba, que desahogaba el dolor que sentía atrapado en mi pecho durante tanto tiempo.

Y ahí, llore con lagrimas en mi rostro por primera vez en décadas.

Ahí, tirada, desconsolada y destruida, quise que el dolor me consumiera, lo desee mas fuerte que otras veces, pero sabia que mi deseo no se cumpliría.

Tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados, cuando escuche una voz, que se me hacia tan familiar.

-Te encuentras bien?- y abrí mis ojos de golpe, y ahí estaba el cerca de mi, preocupado por mi. _Isabella, el no es tu Edward._ Me gritaba a mi misma.

-Estoy bien- le dije levantándome y queriéndome alejar lo mas rápido posible de el- sin levantar sospechas, el era un humano después de todo.

-Estas empapada, no quieres ir a mi casa a secarte? Vivo muy cerca de aquí-

-No, gracias- conteste secamente.

-Vamos, te enfermeras- _si supieras que no puedo enfermarme._ Iba a negarme nuevamente, pero cuando lo vi a la cara, no pude decirle que no.

-Bueno- le dije

-Por cierto no me dijiste tu nombre-

-Soy...Isabella Cullen.- recordando que esta mañana lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca, debí parecerle una loca, bueno, pensándolo bien realmente estoy loca.-me reí ante mi comentario-

Caminamos alrededor de 5 minutos, y pude ver una hermosa casa, en medio del bosque, pude ver el camino que se extendia detras de ella, que supuse permitia la salida del auto si tuviesen, pero claro que lo tenian, era demasiado lejos del pueblo para llegar a pie.

-Bien, llegamos.- dijo cuando abría la puerta.-Estefania, Leonard, tenemos visitas.

Y aparecieron dos jóvenes, una joven de cabello rojo y un muchacho de cabello negro, llegaron al recibidor.

-Buenas noches-dije intentado ser amable.

-Oh, cariño, mira como estas mojada- exclamo la chica, que escuche se llama Estefanía.-Te traeré una toalla- dijo y salio de la habitación.

-Perdona mi descortesía, me llamo Leonard, y ella es Estefanía- dijo el joven alto de cabello negro

-Un gusto soy Isabella- una vez mas intente ser amable, pero quería irme de ahí rápidamente.

Estefanía regreso con unas toallas, unas para mi y otras para....para....el.

Estefanía, veía a Edward expectante como si esperada una respuesta a una pregunta no formulada. O al menos una que yo no había escuchado.

Edward, movió su cabeza en forma de negativa, Estefanía bufo bajito. No entendía lo que pasaba.

-Lo siento, no quiero molestar. Será mejor que me vaya- dije restándole importancia a lo que había visto, y deseando salir de ahí a toda velocidad.

-No te puedes ir con esta lluvia.- me dijo Estefanía.- Además no eres molestia, si eres amiga de mi hermanito eres bienvenida en casa.

No se porque, ella me recordaba a Esme y Alice, sentía cierta aura maternal y al mismo tiempo cierta hiperactividad.

-Ven cámbiate, te podrías enfermar, te prestare algo de ropa.- y acto seguido me jalo escaleras arriba, a su habitación, supuse.

Cuando baje, ya la lluvia había cesado. Y esperaba que pudiera irme pronto.

Pensaba en mi huida, cuando el sonido de un piano me atrapo. Empecé a caminar como hipnotizada, en la sala estaba el, tocando. De repente reconocí lo que tocaba, era mi nana. Escuche un momento mas esperando equivocarme pero no, era mi nana. Era la nana que había compuesto Edward para mi. ¿como el podía conocerla? era imposible.

En ese momento una sola palabra retumbaba en mi mente_ reencarnación,_ no quería creerlo pero era la única solución que yo encontraba a eso.

Ahora si, debía salir de ahí.

-Gracias por todo, Edward, pero tengo que irme, mi familia debe estar preocupada- le dije, y salí a paso humano hacia la puerta.

-Espera....- le oí decir, pero ni loca le esperaría, estaba realmente asustada, cuando perdí de vista la casa. Empecé a correr, esperando llegar pronto con mi familia.

_Bueno, que les pareció, demasiado triste?_

_Dejen sus comentarios, e intentare subir el siguiente esta misma semana._

_Por fis, dejen reviews, eso mejora considerablemente mi estado de animo XD._

_Me gustaria que me dijeran que esperan que pase, que piensan de la situación, y yo les agradecer enormemente el tiempo que se toman el leer mis locuras._

_Muy agradecida con todos._

_T. G. Kira_


	5. Chapter 5

POV EDWARD.

Cuando me canse de escuchar música baje a la sala, y unos grandes deseos de tocar el piano me invadieron.

Mi habilidad para el piano, era un misterio, un día solo empecé a tocarlo, no entendía el porque solo fluía, era algo natural en mi. Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez en mi mente surgió una melodía que nunca había escuchado.

Cuando me senté frente al piano, deje que mis dedos siguieran la melodía en mi cabeza, la interprete varias veces.

-Muy bonita, Edward. De quien es?- pregunto Estefanía con curiosidad.

-No lo se, surgió en mi cabeza-

-Bueno es muy linda, sigue tocándola- me insto, y yo obedecí.

Mientras la tocaba una imagen asalto mi cabeza, súbitamente deje de tocar. Por lo que Estefanía se preocupo.

-Que pasa?

No pude contestar. Veía un prado, en un día soleado, y yo ahí, el sol sacaba el resplandor natural de mi piel. Y eso fue todo.

Eso, eso había sido un recuerdo? Igual podía serlo o no. No quise decirle nada a Estefanía.

-No pasa nada, creo que voy a salir un rato a caminar-

-Esta bien, pero ya sabes no te alejes mucho.

Y salí, y camine por el bosque. Nuestra casa estaba bien oculta, para evitar, por cualquier descuido, ser descubiertos.

Mientras caminaba comenzó a llover a lo que no le di importancia, no era como si yo pudiera enfermarme o algo.

A la lejanía pude distinguir, un prado. _Que coincidencia-_pensé.

Pero conforme me iba acercando, note ciertas similitudes con el que había visualizado.

Pero, de repente algo llamo mi atención. Había alguien ahí, estaba acostado en el pasto. Cuando me acerque mas para ver quien era, me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que era Isabella Cullen.

Tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y me parecía que.... lloraba. Aunque eso era imposible, tenia la sensación que lo hacia. Y eso me partió el alma, verla ahí frágil, desconsolada; me hacia sentir mal.

No podia dejarla ahí. Me acerque un poco.

-Te encuentras bien?- le pregunte, dejando salir mi tono preocupado, realmente lo estaba, ya que aunque la conocía de nada, me importaba.

Cuando abrio sus ojos, volvió a verme como en el instituto, como si fuera un fantasma, como si esperada a que desapareciera de pronto.

-Estoy bien- dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo. Estaba completamente empapada, claramente sabia que ella no podría enfermarse, pero por el momento decidí guardar la apariencia de ser un simple humano. Y en ese preciso momento agradecí que Estefanía y Leonard, utilizaran sus dones cuando alguno de nosotros salia de la casa, precaucion según ellos, exageración para mi; pero en esta ocasión me pareció algo de lo mas sabio.

-Estas empapada, no quieres ir a mi casa a secarte? Vivo muy cerca de aquí-

-No, gracias- dijo sin mirarme.

-Vamos, te enfermeras- patética excusa de mi parte, pero quería hablar aunque fuese un poco con ella, aunque sea algo muy frívolo seria importante para mi. No se lo que vio en mi en ese momento, pero pude distinguir en sus ojos un sentimiento que no pude explicar. Maldije internamente el hecho de no poder leer su mente.

-Bueno-

-Por cierto no me dijiste tu nombre- dije intentado que ella hablara conmigo, claro que yo ya lo sabia, pero deseaba que ella me lo dijera.

-Soy...Isabella Cullen.- dijo un poco nerviosa.

Luego caminamos en silencio a mi casa. En el camino, miraba su cara, había mucho dolor y tristeza. ¿Por qué ella sufría tanto? Me preguntaba durante el camino, me preocupaba mucho. Mas de la cuenta debería decir, para alguien que apenas conosco.

Al llegar a casa llame a Estefanía y a Leonard. Que llegaron rápidamente al recibidor.

-Buenas noches-dijo Isabella.

-Oh, cariño, mira como estas mojada. Te traeré una toalla- en su mente saltaba de emocion, porque por fin hablaba con una de los Cullen.

-Perdona su descortesía, me llamo Leonard, y ella es Estefanía- dijo Leonard al ver como Estefanía corria escaleras arriba sin presentarse. Ante todo Leonard era un caballero.

-Un gusto soy Isabella-

Al rato Estefanía traia toallas para Isabella y para mi. Mientras Isabella se secaba; en la mente de Estefanía habian muchas preguntas.

_¿Ya sabe que somos vampiros?¿Y si no lo sabe puedo decirle?_ Su voz mental era exultante, y divertida. Pero tuve que negarme, quería saber un poco mas de Isabella, antes de que conociera quienes éramos. Quería saber, porque cada vez que me miraba parecía que le causaba dolor. Mi sola presencia la lastimaba, y quería encontrar la razón a ello.

Ante mi negativa, Estefanía se molesto.

-Lo siento, no quiero molestar. Será mejor que me vaya- dijo Isabella, interrumpiendo mi conversación privada con Estefanía. Estuve a punto de replicar su comentario, pero Estefanía fue mas rápida.

-No te puedes ir con esta lluvia. Además no eres molestia, si eres amiga de mi hermanito eres bienvenida en casa. –dijo con su tono maternal, ella a veces era una madre mas que mi hermana.

-Ven cámbiate, te podrías enfermar, te prestare algo de ropa.- Estefanía intentaba representar muy bien su papel de humana, mientras fuera necesario. Y yo se lo agradecía grandemente.

Mientras Estefanía se llevaba a Isabella a su habitación, Leonard me dirigió unas palabras en su mente.

_No entiendo que pasa Edward, espero que nos expliques pronto._ Yo solo asentí, y el se fue.

Me cambie de ropa, y volví a bajar a la sala. Volví a sentarme al piano, a tocar de nuevo esa melodía que rondaba mi cabeza. Ahora con una mayor intensidad que antes.

Eso me angustio un poco, pero cuando empecé a tocarla mi angustia desapareció, me sentía feliz y en paz.

Una nueva parte de la melodía resonaba en mi cabeza.

Súbitamente escuche la voz de Isabella:

-Gracias por todo, Edward, pero tengo que irme, mi familia debe estar preocupada- dijo mientras corría hacia la puerta, parecía asustada, realmente asustada.

-Espera....- fue lo único que atine a decir pero ella ya había salido de la casa.

Cuando llegue a la puerta, note que ya no llovía.

Mire en todas direcciones pero ni rastros de Isabella. Obviamente había corrido a velocidad vampirica, al solo salir de la casa.

No pude evitar la oleada de confusión que sentía. Que era lo que la hacia huir así de mi?

Que veía en mi, para asustarse así?¿Seria posible que ella me conociera? Y si fuera así, ¿le habría hecho algún daño yo?

Necesitaba respuestas, la aflicción corría por mi cuerpo, no podía dejar de sentirme asi.

Cuando volvi a entrar a la casa, Estefanía estaba ahí esperándome.

-Edward, ¿qué paso?

-No se, no la entiendo, pareciera que me teme, o algo asi. Y ella me parece....tengo la sensación....que ....que debería recordarla..

-Ya habías hablado con ella antes?

-En la escuela, se sienta junto a mi en literatura, la salude y fue como....... como si viera un fantasma.

-Se asusto cuando te vio?

-Esa no es la palabra, se aterro horriblemente.

-Pueda que ella te halla conocido, es una posibilidad.

-Ya lo había considerado.- conteste secamente, era lo mas obvio.

-Bueno, y por el momento no diremos nada, verdad?

-Se los agradecería, de verdad que si.

-Espero que esto te ayude de alguna manera.

-Yo también.-Susurre

No quería decirles que tenia ciertos flashes de mi memoria. La verdad, tenia miedo, de lo que sea que me persiguiera, de lo que sea que halla hecho, de quien era. Pero al mismo tiempo quería saber, si de verdad Isabella tenia que ver con mi pasado. Si de alguna manera en algún momento estuvimos conectados. Aun así, lo que mas sentía en ese momento de confusión, y pesadumbre, era preocupación por ella, ella que a pesar de ser una inmortal, parecía tan débil y desprotegida, sufría, lo había visto con mis propios ojos, como se retorcía de dolor; eso me lleno de dolor a mi también, pero no entendía el porque.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El dia yo me sentia diferente, con respecto a ir al instituto me parecia de lo mas aburrido, pero hoy realmente queria ir, queria estar ahí, queria ver a Isabella Cullen. Sentia esa gran necesidad de ver sus hermosos ojos dorados. Mientras rememoraba sus ojos, tambien recorde que tan llenos de dolor se veian, que apesadumbrados y tristes los tenia. Ese dia me habia propuesto el hablarle, y hacerla sonreir aunque fuera un momento.

Estefanía y Leonard se sorprendieron que hoy no tuvieran que arrastrarme al auto para ir al instituto.

Desee, con gran ansiedad que pasara el primer bloque de clases para poder verla. Pero como siempre, cuado deseas que el tiempo pase rápido pasa muy lentamente.

Cuando por fin sonó la campana, salí disparado a la cafetería.

Vi hacia la mesa donde se sentaba con su hermanos. Y ahí estaba, con su mirada perdida, intente llamar su atención para que se acercara pero en ningun momento me vio. Cuando ya habia dado por perdido mi intento de platica, ella se levanto. Esa era mi oportunidad.

-Hola- trate de sonar lo mas amable posible.

-Hola-me contesto de una forma un poco atragantada, por decir algo.

-Me alegra que hallas llegado con bien a tu casa- dije intentando iniciar una conversación de la nada.

-Si, gracias, por todo lo de ayer. Y quería pedirte disculpas por ser tan poco amable contigo.

-No te preocupes, es para mi un placer ayudar a una bella dama.- lo ultimo salio espontáneamente de mi boca, ni siquiera lo registre en mi cerebro.

Se quedo estoica ante mis palabras. _Genial Edward, la vas a asustar, de nuevo._

-este....... la ropa de tu hermana se la traeré mañana, si no hay problema.

-Claro que no, por ella no te preocupes, Bella.-en cuanto pronuncie el apelativo que había surgido en mi cabeza en cuanto supe su nombre, su rostro se congelo.

-C..co..como...como me llamaste?- pregunto entre tartamudeos, visiblemente nerviosa o sorprendida.

-Perdóname si te molesto, es que desde que escuche tu nombre me ha rondado ese diminutivo. Es mas corto, pero si te molesta o algo...- intente explicarle el porque le llame asi.

-Solo mi familia me llama asi- me dijo con un hilo de voz. Cuando dijo eso senti como si me hubieran dado una patada en el estomago.

-Entonces te pido perdón por haberte llamado asi.- le dije esperando no ofenderla mas, era lo que menos deseaba hacer.

Después de un rato en silencio donde ella tenia la mirada perdida, la dirigió a mi.

-Esta bien, tu puedes llamarme así también, si tu quieres- y me dio una pequeña sonrisa. Desde que la conocía no la había visto sonreír, eso la hacia aun mas hermosa de lo que era.

-Gracias. Entonces, nos vamos a clases?- le dije, empezamos a caminar a nuestra clase juntos. No se porque sentía que ya había pasado lo mismo antes, ella y yo caminando juntos. Era como un deja vu.

_Hola, he renacido de entre las cenizas, como el fénix. Y aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo. Lamento mucho la espero, pero no he tenido tiempo de trabajar en las historias que tengo. La verdad tenia la mitad del capitulo escrito pero lo modifique varias veces._

_Con respecto a quienes leen "tu eres mi vida" les pido paciencia, estoy trabajando en ella. Y le pongo mucho esfuerzo para escribir algo con lo que yo este satisfecha. No podria publicarles algo que no fuera de mi agrado, pienso que eso seria una falta de respeto hacia ustedes que se toman el tiempo de leer mis historias, asi que esperenme, por favor._

_Y por ultimo una nota triste. Se que muchos saben de que una gran escritora de fanfiction: Daddy´s Little Caníbal, fallecio el fin de semana pasado, a causa de un ebrio al volante. Lamento realmente su muerte, ya que a pesar que nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella, he leido sus historias y eran realmente hermosas._

_Solo queria expresar mi sentir con respecto a la perdida, de no solo una gran escritora, sino de una gran persona que tenia mucho por vivir. Ahora ella esta en un lugar mejor, y sus historias nos recordaran ese ser tan hermoso que era. ......................................._

_Atte. T. G. Kira_


	6. Chapter 6

_Lamento mucho la tardanza. Por favor lean la nota al final._

POV BELLA

Que el usara aquel sobrenombre que no escuchaba más que de mi familia, me sacudió, no sé si de forma positiva o negativa, pero algo dentro de mi reacciono. Claro, no había dado pie a que nadie más me llamara así. Pero él lo había hecho, y eso de cierta manera me alegro.

Al caminar junto a el pensé tantas cosas al mismo tiempo y todas igual de incoherentes. Lo único claro era que otra vez, después de mucho tiempo me sentía feliz.

Nada tenía sentido, es decir, aquí estaba yo junto a Edward que no era mi Edward, pero me hacía sentir como si lo fuera; confuso, demasiado.

La hora paso demasiado rápido, y tuve que irme a mi siguiente clase. El se despidió de mí con esa hermosa sonrisa que yo había atesorado en mi memoria, claro que de una manera un poco diferente, pero en esencia era Edward.

Era demasiado confuso pensar que era Edward y al mismo tiempo no lo era.

Al terminar la escuela, me reuní con los demás en el estacionamiento. Y pudo verlo junto a sus hermanos subiendo a su auto, cuando me vio me sonrió y yo no pude más que devolverle la sonrisa.

Mis hermanos notaron el cambio en mi semblante, cosa que no era muy difícil, si me conocían de los últimos 80 años.

En palabras de Alice, me veía tan feliz como cuando Edward y yo estábamos juntos. Aunque de cierta manera me sentí culpable. Estaba cambiando a mi Edward, por este Edward. Eso me hacía sentir terrible.

El resto de la semana transcurrió de la misma manera, hablábamos un rato durante el almuerzo, íbamos a clases, y luego a la salida nos despedíamos. No era mucho, pero era más de lo que debía permitirme con un humano.

En nuestras platicas intentaba hablar lo menos posible de mi pasado, pero el se empecinaba en preguntar porque yo siempre parecía tan triste.

Pero yo no quería compartir el hecho que el amor de mi vida hubiera muerto por mi culpa. Claro, quien quiere compartir eso.

En cambio, el me conto que vivía solo con Leonard y Estefanía, ya que sus padres trabajaban en el extranjero. Pero, al parecer a él no le importaba mucho su ausencia.

A veces, en ciertas platicas, tenía una similitud exacta a como me hubiera contestado Edward. Era realmente difícil para mí, no pensar que estaba con él. De cierta manera quería dejarme llevar por esa ilusión que él estaba ahí.

Era una situación realmente irónica en muchos aspectos. Un vampiro jugando a ser amigo de un humano, ¿donde he oído eso? Realmente irónico.

La siguiente semana, ninguno de los Sadler se presento a la escuela.

Durante toda la semana no pude ver a Edward, y eso realmente me desespero.

Y caí en cuenta de lo que pasaba. El se había convertido en la anestesia a mi dolor. Si, el era un espejismo que me hacía sentir feliz, al menos mientras lo tuviera cerca.

Me había vuelto dependiente de él para olvidar, aunque fuera momentáneamente mi dolor.

Y eso no estaba bien.

Para el viernes, mi semblante había decaído nuevamente, y otra vez mis hermanos se preocuparon por mí. Y eso realmente me hacía sentir culpable. No quería que ellos se preocuparan de nuevo por mí.

La semana anterior, ellos no habían hecho ningún comentario de mi acercamiento hacia el por el simple hecho que había vuelto a sonreír.

La noche del viernes, Salí un rato a caminar. Pero sin darme cuenta termine en la casa de los Sadler.

Todo estaba a oscuras, pero yo quería ver si él estaba ahí.

Silenciosamente subí, hacia la ventana más baja. Realmente tenia suerte, ya que ahí estaba Edward, tendido en su cama, estaba dormido.

Y no pude resistir la tentación de entrar.

De la manera más delicada que pude abrí la ventana, y entre a su habitación.

Respiraba acompasadamente. Me quede viendo su rostro y no pude evitar rozar su mejilla con mi mano.

-Eres tan parecido a él- susurre-podría jurar que eres el

Si que era masoquista, pero no podía evitarlo. Estuve un momento ahí, viéndolo dormir.

Como tantas noches él lo hizo conmigo.

-Mi Edward- no pude evitar decirlo en voz alta, me incline hacia él y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando me disponía a salir lo escuche hablar.

-No te vayas.

Lo mire llena de pánico. Pero él seguía dormido.

Que ironía, el hablaba dormido. No pude reprimir una pequeña risa. Me dirigí de nuevo a la ventana y me fui de ahí.

No estaba segura que iba a hacer ahora. No tenía claro que podía hacer. Estaba demasiado confundida.

POV EDWARD

Estaba realmente molesto, no quería viajar a Italia, no después de haberme acercado a Bella.

Durante toda la semana anterior, me había convertido en su amigo. Hablábamos mucho, y yo me sentía feliz de verla sonreír, solo con un comentario de mi parte.

Pero a veces, cuando me veía podía ver nostalgia en sus ojos, como si de cierta manera me extrañara.

Eso era realmente raro.

Cuando intentaba leer a sus hermanos, lo único que oía era la felicidad que sentían al verla feliz otra vez después de tanto tiempo. No había más. Y ni ella misma me daba pistas de lo que le hubiera pasado, eso era realmente exasperante.

Pero por el momento, me conformaba con verla feliz.

Así que me sentí muy molesto, cuando Leonard nos dijo que iríamos a Italia a arregla algunos problemas que había en su viñedo.

A regañadientes me subí al avión, sabiendo que no la vería en una semana.

Los negocios de Leonard estaban resueltos para el miércoles, pero nos encontrábamos con otra situación.

Al parecer se estaba fraguando una rebelión contra los Vulturies. Eso era una estupidez, es decir quien se enfrentaría a su guardia? Ellos acabarían con cualquiera que se atreviera a desafiar a sus amos.

Y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando Leonard dijo que eran miembros de la misma guardia quienes lideraban la rebelión.

Tenía claro, que muchos de la guardia estaban ahí contra su voluntad, y que parte de ellos querían venganza.

-Debemos mencionárselo a los Cullen. Lo lamento Edward, se que querías ver si de alguna manera esa chica tenía algo que ver con tu pasado, pero ellos deben saber, y estar preparados en caso que algo grande suceda.

Acepte resignado. La seguridad de ellos, y en especial la de ella, era lo más importante para mí.

Cuando volvimos a Forks era viernes en la tarde, me encerré en mi cuarto para pensar. De todo el tiempo que había compartido con Bella no había obtenido nada de lo cual pudiera estar seguro que ella me conociera. Claro, podría preguntarle directamente, pero algo me decía que si lo hacía le haría daño, eso era lo que menos deseaba.

Ahora que lo pensaba, porque no le decía la verdad y listo, ella me diría si me conocía o no. Sopesando la idea, me di cuenta de algo: tenía miedo.

Miedo a que todo fuera una fantasía mía, que ella no me conociera. Que a ella no le importare yo, mi verdadero yo. Que no sintiera nada por mí.

Y es que como podía hacerlo. No sabía nada de mi vida, además por lo que sabía ella ya amaba a alguien, alguien por quien sufría pero lo amaba. Ella no podría amarme.

_Porque pienso de esa manera? ¿Desde cuándo considere que ella podría amarme?_ Eran preguntas que no me dejaban. En qué momento quise que ella me amara.

Tal vez cuando la vi en aquel claro, o la primera vez que le hable en la clase, o en la primera imagen que tuve de ella. No.

No, yo deseaba que ella me amara desde antes, antes de conocerla.

Que ridículo sonaba eso, pero era lo que sentía.

Entonces, ¿si yo deseaba que ella me amara era porque yo la amaba?

De alguna manera, así era. Su sufrir me dolía, y su sonrisa me alegraba. Me dolía mi pecho si no la veía, que más podía ser aquello sino amor.

Me sentí tonto antes mis reflexiones, parecía un adolescente enamorado por primera vez.

Me tumbe, las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, y mis hermanos no estaban.

Tirado en mi cama pretendí estar dormido.

Que mejor sería poder dormir, al menos mi mente descansaría un momento, por un momento escaparía de la realidad, y tal vez e ese momento de inconsciencia recordar un poquito de mi pasado. Estaba de nuevo cayendo en mis reflexiones, cuando escuche un sonido en la ventana. No levante la cabeza, solo rodee sobre mí mismo y abrí un poco los ojos. Vi hacia la ventana, y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a Bella ahí, cuidadosamente abrió la ventana y entro a la habitación, yo no sabía qué hacer solo se me ocurrió hacerme el dormido no moví ni un musculo e intente que mi respiración fuera acompasada. Se acerco a la cama, roso mi mejilla con sus dedos.

-Eres tan parecido a él, podría jurar que eres el- susurro

Yo no comprendía lo que sucedía, ¿a quién me parecía?

-Mi Edward-susurro, antes de darme un beso en la mejilla, dio la media vuelta pero antes que saliera, susurre:

-No te vayas- ella se dio la vuelta, pero yo seguía "dormido".

Y se rio suavemente, no entendí el porqué; pero igual se fue. Cuando se había ido me levante, me sentí completamente confundido. Ella me conocía, sabia de mi, y yo era la causa de su sufrimiento o al menos el "yo" que ella recordaba.

¿Qué podía hacer? Por lo que intuía ella había perdido a alguien a quien amaba mucho.

¿Y si yo era a quien había perdido?

Realmente sentía que debía recordarla, por todo lo que sentía por ella tenía que conocerla de antes. Lo que sentía no era algo que podrías llegar a sentir en poco tiempo. No, el amor, el cariño, el deseo de protegerla que yo sentía era algo de hace mucho tiempo.

Y en ese momento tome una decisión: leería la condenada carta que les había entregado Cecilia a mis hermanos. Debía conocer mi pasado, al menos saber porque estaba así, sin recuerdos.

Y si tenía suerte podría volver a Bella como el hombre que ella amaba. Porque si de algo estaba seguro ahora, era que Isabella Cullen y yo debíamos estar juntos.

_Bueno, mis más sinceras disculpas por hacerlas esperar tanto por un nuevo capítulo. Pero que le puedo hacer, no tenía ideas de cómo continuar. Hasta estuve pensando en abandonar el fic, pero no se preocupen no lo hare. Sería una falta de respeto a ustedes que se toman el tiempo de leer mis historias._

_Espero perdonen la tardanza y me dejen muchos reviews con regaños, con que les gusto, con que ya no quiere ver sufrir a Edward y a Bella. Ya saben háganme feliz._

_Ahora, una pequeña notita. Están abiertas las nominaciones para los Spanish Twilight Awards. En mi perfil dejare el link para que entren y puedan nominar sus historias favoritas en sus respectivas categorías._

_Yo he nominado dos: Las vueltas de la vida para mejo fic en proceso. Y Estas libre esta noche? Como mejor lemon. Las votaciones empiezan el 8 de agosto. Si les gusta alguno de estos fic y quieren que ganen ayúdenme a votar. O si no, nominen alguno que les guste. _

_Bueno ahora sí, eso es todo. Espero les guste el capitulo._

_Besos._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola!! Otro capitulo. Lean la nota al final**_

_**Pov Edward**_

Una carta. Un papel. Solo era eso, la contemplaba en mis manos, pero sentía cierto temor.

Estefanía me la había entregado y me dijo que la leyera solo. Lo pensé durante mucho tiempo, demasiado. Dude, me atemorice, pero que mas podía pensar. Lo que necesitaba para recuperar mi pasado estaba ahí.

Con cuidado tome el sobre y lo abrí, saque con cuidado la nota, y antes de desdoblarla leí: "_Perdona…"_

Desdoble el papel, y empecé a leer:

"_Para: Edward_

_Si lees esta carta significa que has recordado algo de tu pasado. Me alegro mucho por ti. _

_Mi nombre es Cecilia, pertenezco a la guardia de los Vulturies, mi poder es de borrar la memoria. Así es, yo borre tu memoria. Pero antes de que me juzgues debes entender bajo qué circunstancias lo hice._

_Cuando te presentaste ante los amos, fue para solicitar que te eliminarán. Por lo que se, perdiste a alguien que amabas mucho, una humana. Me resulto muy interesante el amor que profesabas por ella, que te hiciera llegar a tal extremo. _

_Los amos te ofrecieron que te unieras a ellos, ya que tu don sería muy apreciado para ellos, pero te negaste._

_Al marcharte se me dio la orden de seguirte, junto a otros dos, la orden era: si hace algo para "Llamar la atención" que actuáramos. Pero no para eliminarte sino borrarte completamente la memoria, así Aro podría adiestrarte como parte de la guardia. No quería hacerlo, nunca había borrado completamente una mente no sabía qué consecuencias podría acarrear, pero debía cumplir con la orden._

_Y así fue, te ibas a exponer frente a los humanos, no podíamos permitírtelo, Demetri y Félix te llevaron al fondo del callejón, y yo hice mi trabajo._

_Y mi temor se hizo realidad, algo había pasado en tu mente. Eras un autómata, un robot sin vida._

_Al llevarte a Aro, el estaba feliz, pero con el paso de los días se dio cuenta que tu no le servirías._

_Me encomendó eliminarte. Pero no pude. En cierta manera me recordabas a mi querido Sebastián, el cómo estabas dispuesto a morir para estar con tu humana, simplemente no pude._

_Recordé a Estefanía, la había conocido mucho tiempo atrás y me aventure a solicitarle su ayuda a ella y a su pareja. Ambos eran perfectos para esconder a un fugitivo como lo eras en ese momento. _

_Aceptaron cuidarte._

_Y eso nos lleva de nuevo a ti. _

_Perdóname, lo único que podía hacer por ti era escribirte esta carta. Solo puedo decirte que tu humana sigue viva, esta con tu familia: los Cullen, y ella será transformada. Me gustaría hacer más por ti, lamento lo que te hice y espero me perdones, aunque no lo merezco. Tienes todo el derecho a odiarme, te he quitado, quizás lo más preciado que tenemos los inmortales: los recuerdos. Pero estoy obligada a servir a mis amos, realmente lo lamento._

_No sé cuánto tiempo tardaras en leer esta carta o si la leerás, pero deseo con todas las fuerzas de mi ser que si lo hagas._

_En cuanto a mí, solo dos cosas me pueden haber pasado: una, mi plan funcionó y logre borrar mis recuerdos de lo que hice ese día utilizando mi don en mi misma o los amos me descubrieron y acabaron con mi existencia por traicionarlos._

_Sea cual fuere mi destino estarás a salvo con Estefanía y Leonard._

_Espero de corazón que puedas reunirte con tu amada, que encuentres tu camino y tus memorias._

_Perdóname…………………._

_Cecilia"_

Tuve que leer la carta muchas veces más. No podía ser cierto. Yo era… Edward Cullen.

Podía ser más irónica la situación. Claro que no.

No supe cuanto tiempo pase encerrado, hasta que sentí la necesidad de hablar con mis hermanos.

Baje las escaleras de manera lenta, como si mi cuerpo se condujese solo, y en cierta manera así era. Mi mente estaba intentando rememorar algún momento con ellos, con los Cullen, no podía y eso me frustraba. Sus rostros desfilaban por mi mente, pero no recordaba nada de ellos.

Al llegar al salón, Estefanía corrió a mí con su rostro expectante.

-Soy...soy Edward Cullen. – dije simplemente, no sabía que mas decirle. Luego de esas palabras me derrumbe en el suelo. Mis piernas no podían soportar mi peso. Cuando dije esas palabras en voz alta fue como si la realidad me golpeara de frente.

Yo era el Edward que Bella añoraba, yo era ese amor perdido por el que ella sufría.

Estefanía se inclino y me abrazo.

No dijo nada, y la verdad es que no había palabras que pudiese decir que me ayudaran.

Tenía un pasado, gente que me amo y que yo ame, y no podía recordar nada de ellos. Lo único que venía a mi mente era la melodía. Esa melodía que había llegado a mi cabeza de la nada. Empecé a tararearla como poseído. Estaba desesperado, deseaba recordar a Bella, sabía que era a ella a quien yo había amado. ¿Cómo no podía recordarla?

Tarareaba la canción cada vez más fuerte, hasta que Estefanía empezó a asustarse.

-Tranquilo Edward, tranquilo, estoy aquí- susurraba apretándose más a mí.

Una extraña sensación se apodero de mi, sentía escocer mis ojos, sentía un sentimiento de impotencia inundarme, y eso aunado a la desesperación me hizo hundirme más. Hasta el punto en el que no me di cuenta cuando Estefanía pasaba sus pequeñas manos por mis mejillas.

-No llores- dijo y me sorprendí. ¿Estaba llorando? ¿Cómo? se supone que no podemos llorar.

Pero inmediatamente eso dejo de importarme, me apretaba al hombro de Estefanía y empecé a llorar, tan fuerte, tan desesperado, tan adolorido.

Leonard, que se encontraba en la habitación no decía nada, solo miraba la escena desde una esquina. Entendía que él no supiera cómo actuar.

Estefanía me sostuvo en sus brazos mucho tiempo, consolándome.

Cuando por fin me tranquilizo, levante mi rostro y ella tenía una sonrisa maternal para mí.

-¿Estas mejor?

-Creo que sí. Gracias

-Y entonces ¿Qué harás? supongo que sabiendo la verdad, querrás decírselo a ellos.

Me quede en silencio. No tenía una idea clara de que hacer. Claro que quería que ellos supieran la verdad, pero no quería dañarlos más ya que no los recordaba.

-Si ellos eran tu familia, se alegraran de saber que aun existes- hablo Leonard desde su lugar.

-No sé. No puedo imaginarme como lo tomarán.

-Créeme que estarán felices.- Dijo Estefanía.

-Edward, recuerda que debemos hablar con ellos. No sé, tal vez sería un buen momento para que hablaras con ellos.

No sabía que mas decir. Leonard tenía razón, pero una vez más tenía miedo.

Cuando me levante del suelo, me vi en un espejo, y pude ver mis ojos. Tenía los ojos como si fuera humano, estaba rojos por el llanto.

-Estefanía ¿Fue por tu poder que pude llorar?

-En parte sí, mi poder nos hace vernos más humanos gracias a los vestigios de humanidad que quedan en nuestras almas, toma características que tuvimos como humanos y las proyecta en nuestra apariencia, pero el llorar fue más porque sentías un gran dolor en tu alma, y eso fue reflejado en tu imagen humana.- Dijo acariciando mi rostro maternalmente y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Comprendí lo que Estefanía decía, no recordaba el sentimiento que me embargo en ese momento. Pero era horrible, agobiante.

Estefanía me abrazo una vez más, y me pidió que subiera a mi cuarto para que me tranquilizara.

Subí en mi habitación para pensar.

No, para intentar recordar la vida que perdí. Las memorias que me habían arrebatado. El amor que se me había negado durante ochenta años.

Maldije a los Vulturis, a Cecilia y a su maligno don por arrebatarme todo, todo lo que me importaba en mi existencia había desaparecido, dejándome vacio, incompleto. Ese era el sentimiento que me había embargado desde que recuerdo, el vacio. Era un ser incompleto y lo sabía, era como si una parte de mi hubiera desaparecido pero hasta hoy entendí el porqué. El dolor que experimentaba carcomía mi pecho donde se suponía debía estar latiendo mi corazón. Pero en mi dolor tuve un pequeño rayo de esperanza: Bella estaba ahí.

Bella, era la humana que había amado, era por quien yo estaba dispuesto a morir. Era el centro de mi universo. Yo sabía eso desde el momento en que la vi, aunque no recordara nada de ella, el sentimiento estaba ahí, yo lo sabía.

Y solo esperaba que ella me recibiera, aunque mis recuerdos no estuvieran ahí, esperaba que viera el amor que yo sentía por ella y que ella pudiera volver a amarme como se que lo hizo hace mucho tiempo.

_**En serio lamento mucho la tardanza con esta historia, pero como les he prometido si la terminare.**_

_**En este capi estoy estrenando beta: Becky, gracias por revisarlo y dar tu opinión.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, déjenme reviews y háganme saber que tal les ha parecido el rumbo que ha tomado la historia.**_

_**Besos**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola. Si nuevo capi!!!! Gracias a todas las que no han olvidado esta historia y siempre están apoyándome. Sinceramente se los agradesco con todo mi corazón. **_

_**Como siempre agradesco a mi beta y amiga: bekyabc2, ella me ayuda a sacar mi lado creativo.**_

_**ahora, tiempo de comerciales. Nuevo one shot: Mi Soledad y Yo, pasesnse y me dan su opinión.**_

_**Ahora si, no retraso mas, el capitulo:**_

**POV EDWARD**

Decidimos que iríamos a verlos a la media noche del domingo. No era una hora muy convencional para visitarlos, pero qué diablos, nosotros no éramos nada convencional.

Es decir, llegaríamos y básicamente les diría, ¡_Hey! ¿Me recuerdan? Creo que pertenecí a su familia pero no los recuerdo._ Si, definitivamente eso sería realmente genial.

Cuando íbamos rumbo a su casa, por mi cabeza pasaba una y mil formas de poder hablarles, de decirles la verdad, una verdad que hacía poco no conocía.

Al llegar a la entrada de la mansión pude leer los pensamientos de mis hermanos.

"_No te preocupes todo saldrá bien"-_ esa era Estefanía.

"_Te apoyaremos en todo lo que pueda pasar"- _pensó Leonard.

Leonard toco la puerta y quien nos abrió la puerta fue la hermana pequeña, Alice.

-Buenas noches, ¿Podemos hablar con el Dr. Cullen?

"_Que raro no los vi llegar, otra vez no pude verlos"_

-Claro, pasen.

Nos hizo entrar en el salón y sentarnos. Al rato entro el doctor Cullen, y su mirada viajo directamente a mí.

"_Bella tiene razón, es idéntico a él. Es igual a como era de humano"_

Si supiera- pensé

-Buenas noches, soy Carlisle Cullen ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?-

- Buenas noches Dr. Cullen, sabemos que no deberíamos molestarlo de esta manera pero nos gustaría hablar con usted y su familia.- Nuestra petición lo preocupo pero mantuvo su semblante sereno frente a nosotros.

Llamo a Alice, quien solo pensaba en lo extraño de la situación, para que llamara al resto de la familia.

Primero llego la señora Cullen, quien al verme se sintió confundida y asustada.

Y luego los hermanos de Bella. Cada uno tenía una idea diferente de lo que estaba pasando.

"_Será que viene a pedir la mano de Bella. Eso sería muy estilo Edward"- _pensó divertido el más grande de ellos.

"Esto es raro. ¿Qué querrán estos humanos de nosotros?" pensaba el rubio.

Y la otra chica pensaba en cosas fuera del asunto.

Solo faltaba Bella, ya que aunque no podía leer sus pensamientos, solo ver su rostro me haría ganar un poco de valor y hablar con ellos.

Y solo esperaba que ella me recibiera de nuevo.

**POV BELLA**

El fin de semana pasó lentamente. Durante toda esa semana extrañe el poder hablar con Edward, su sola presencia me hacía sentir feliz, me hacía sentir confianza, ternura. Sentimientos que no había tenido en casi un siglo.

El sábado por la noche nos fuimos de cacería y regresamos el domingo al medio día. El resto del día me la pase encerrada, recordando. Pero no eran los de mi pasado como humana, eran los pocos días que había compartido con Edward.

Podía ver su sonrisa, y sus preciosos ojos esmeralda y eso me hacia sacar una sonrisa tonta de mis labios y seguido de eso una punzada de culpabilidad.

¿Estaba cambiando a mi Edward por ese humano que se le parecía tanto? ¿Intentaba yo olvidar el dolor?

Eso era lo que más deseaba, pero esa situación me dolía aun más.

Una ola de temor me invadió, estaba intentando olvidar a Edward. Su pérdida era la fuente de mi dolor e intentaba borrarlo.

Eso era ser egoísta, ser cruel.

La culpabilidad me carcomía por dentro.

Así las últimas horas del día los pases intentando descifrar que era lo correcto. Que era lo mejor para mí.

-¡Bella! baja tenemos visitas- grito Alice desde la sala. No me podía imaginar quien nos visitaría a la media noche.

Baje las escaleras a paso humano, cuando llegue al salón fue grande mi sorpresa de no solo ver a toda la familia ahí, sino que también estaban los Sadler.

-Bueno, ahora que están todos, pueden empezar.- dijo Carlisle dirigiéndose a nuestros visitantes.

-Buenas noches a todos, supongo que deberíamos disculparnos por venir tan tarde, pero sabemos que no les molesta.- dijo quien yo recordaba se llamaba Leonard. Su afirmación me asusto, ¿ellos sabrían que éramos?

-Disculpen su rudeza, el es Leonard, yo soy Estefanía y el es Edward- dijo señalándolo, el parecía perdido, no nos veía a ninguno de los presentes solo miraba el suelo.

-¿Qué quiso decir? ¿Qué quieren?- les grito Rose muy enfadada, pero realmente sabía que estaba asustada, al igual que todos nosotros.

-Cálmate Rosalie, deja que hablen.

-Como les decía sabemos que no necesitan dormir, ya que son vampiros-

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente. Pude ver como Jasper y Emmet se tensaron en su lugar como si estuvieran listos para atacarlos, dispuestos a defender nuestro secreto. Puse mi mirada en Alice, que se veía contrariada, perdida. Me preguntaba si no había visto venir esto, pero su mirada de impotencia me decía que no.

-No entendemos a que se refieren- hablo Esme por primera vez.

-Por favor, no se asusten.- suplico Estefanía frente al tono preocupado que percibió de Esme.

-¿De qué deberíamos asustarnos? lo que dicen es una estupidez- alego Rosalie.

-¿En serio lo es?- pregunto irónico Leonard –Estefanía, por favor- ella hizo un pequeño movimiento con sus manos.

No entendía lo que quiso decir, pero de un momento a otro los note diferentes, más pálidos, se veían más como nosotros, mas como vampiros.

Cuando vi sus ojos me sorprendí, sus ojos… sus ojos….habían cambiado. Ahora eran dorados. Como los nuestros.

Por instinto dirigí mí mirada a Edward, y en ese rostro, sus ojos, sus facciones, todo, absolutamente todo era él. El Edward de mis recuerdos como humana estaba ahí, no era mi imaginación, no había enloquecido, no estaba alucinando, ni nada parecido, estaba ahí.

El rostro de todos los presentes se descompuso al comprender lo que pasaba, al mismo tiempo que veían a Edward.

-¿Qué….?- deje la pregunta incompleta.

-Somos vampiros, igual que ustedes.- contesto Estefanía.

-Los dones de Estefanía y el mío nos permiten pasar desapercibidos frente a humanos y a los de nuestra propia especie. Ella puede hacernos ver como humanos y yo puedo hacer desaparecer nuestra presencia frente a otros vampiros, nos hace invisibles frente a muchos dones de rastreo y mentales.

-Por eso era…….- escuche susurrar a Alice

Todos estaban en shock, nadie podía decir absolutamente nada.

-Venimos aquí para hablarles de algo muy importante, pero creemos que Edward tiene algo aun más importante que hablar con ustedes.

Silencio. Podía ver la confusión en el rostro de todos.

-Supongo que me conocen……- puede escuchar el jadeo que salió de los labios de Esme.

-Supongo que me recuerdan. Recuerdan que yo pertenecí a su familia hace tanto tiempo…..- Esme no lo dejo terminar, se arrojo a sus brazos y lo abrazo tanto.

-Eres tú, mi hijo, estas aquí- decía mientras sollozaba, nadie más pudo reaccionar. Nadie sabía que mas decir.

-¿Edward? – Hablo Carlisle- ¿Hijo?

El no hablaba. ¿Por qué no hablaba? ¿Por qué no decía nada? ¿Por qué no se disculpaba con ellos por hacerlos sufrir? ¿Por qué no justificaba su ausencia?, ¿Todo este tiempo había estado jugando conmigo?

Mientras Carlisle y Esme lo abrazaban él tenia una cara de confusión.

Ellos se alejaron de el.

Y yo me acerque, no tenía idea de porque lo hacía, camine hacia el por inercia.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- dije en un susurro, el solo levanto la vista hacia mí.

Y empecé a golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas en el pecho.

¿Cómo podía estar ahí? ¿Qué no se imaginaba todo lo que había sufrido sin él? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a jugar con mi dolor?

Con cada golpe que daba el retrocedía mas y mas, cada golpe traía a mi memoria los momentos que pase con él desde el momento que lo vi en la escuela, cuando estuve en su casa, esos días en la escuela, ¿Todo había sido un juego?

Nadie reaccionaba, quizá porque nadie daba crédito a lo que veía.

Pero de repente sentí que alguien me sujetaba, dirigí la vista hacia atrás y pude ver a Estefanía sosteniéndome firmemente.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame! – gritaba con todas mis fuerzas mientras intentaba liberarme de su agarre.

-No lo lastimes mas por favor- me suplico, vi a Edward tirado en el suelo y escondía su rostro entre sus manos.

Me tranquilicé cuando Alice llego a mi lado y me sujeto, Estefanía se fue al lado de Edward, lo abrazo y le dijo cosas que no pude entender. Después de un rato él se levanto.

-Yo… no los recuerdo, no recuerdo a ninguno de ustedes. Lo siento- dijo él pude ver en sus ojos dolor.

-¿No nos recuerdas? ¿Por qué? Hijo, somos tu familia- dijo Esme con dolor.

El no contesto nada, solo tenía la mirada perdida.

-Edward fue llevado a nosotros hace ochenta años, no recordaba nada.- Estefanía contesto por él.

Y en ese momento me perdí, me sentí el ser más detestable sobre el planeta. Había puesto mi sentir ante todo, y probablemente lo había dañado más.

Me senté en el suelo. No quería verlo más, porque no entendía nada de lo que pasaba en ese momento.

Todo era…. no sé. No sabía que pensar. Todo estaba mal y bien al mismo tiempo.

_¿__**Me odian?**_

_**Lo siento. Diganme que tal. denle clik al precioso botoncito verde y díganme lo que piensan. Denme su amor.**_

_**Besos**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola!! si, nuevo capi.**_

_**Lamento haber tardado tanto pero ya saben la inspiración a veces se va, jajaja.**_

_**Gracias a mi beta: Bekyabc2, por revisar el capi.**_

_**Ahora si, espero que les guste.**_

**POV EDWARD**

Todo lo malo que podía haber pasado ocurrió. Lo que mas temía que ocurriera paso.

No sabía cómo podrían ocurrir las cosas pero realmente lo que sucedió fue el último escenario que me imagine. Realmente había sido un tonto al pensar que ella me aceptaría tan fácilmente luego de tantos años, que ella correría a los brazos de alguien que no recuerda la historia que tuvieron juntos, que no recuerda su pasado.

El verla confundida y dolida era la imagen que más quería evitar y lo irónico era que yo era el responsable de que ella estuviese así.

Sabía que el dolor de su rechazo no era comparado al dolor que había sufrido ella, por lo que intente mostrarme fuerte ante ellos aunque en ese momento me estaba cayendo en pedazos.

No me di cuenta cuando el Dr. Cullen nos pidió pasar a su oficina junto a su esposa.

Bella y sus hermanos se quedaron en el salón.

Al entrar a la oficina, el Dr. Cullen nos invito a sentarnos.

Estefanía empezó a relatarles como llegue a ellos, y les mostro la carta de Cecilia.

Mientras ambos leían la carta pude leer el remolino de pensamientos en sus mentes. Visiblemente molestos, entristecidos, pero sorprendentemente estaban felices porque estuviese ahí, porque pudieran verme a pesar que no los reconociera.

-Y eso nos lleva al segundo punto de nuestra visita- dijo Leonard una vez les hubo explicado todo lo relacionado conmigo.

-Hace poco estuvimos en Italia, en Florencia para ser específicos. Escuche un rumor muy preocupante. Se dice que se está formando una rebelión en contra de los Vulturies. Viaje a Volterra para saber la verdad, y asombrosamente así es- dijo mientras ambos, Esme y Carlisle tenían pensamientos de asombro y temor.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-¿A quién se le ocurriría hacer eso? Enfrentarse a su guardia.

-Se rumorea que esta dirigida desde dentro. Algunos de la guardia forman parte de la rebelión.

-Deben estar preparados para cualquier cosa, por la lejanía que hay tal vez no pase nada aquí, pero es mejor que lo supieran- agrego Leonard mientras se levantaban de sus asientos.

-Gracias por venir. Por avisarnos- les dijo Esme mientras los abrazaba- Por traerlo de vuelta a nosotros- le susurro a Estefanía.

Cuando salíamos de la oficina puede ver a los demás esperando por nosotros, bueno, no estaban todos faltaba alguien importante, faltaba Bella.

Los cuatro se acercaron a mí con cierto temor.

La pequeña Alice tomo la iniciativa de hablar.

-Edward…. nosotros queríamos que supieras que nos alegra mucho que estés aquí- dijo mientras de un saltito se tiraba a mis brazos. -No sabes la alegría que nos da el tenerte aquí. Nosotros te amamos, eres nuestro hermano mayor y te hemos extrañado mucho- dijo mientras se soltaba de mi.

Los otros se acercaron tímidamente a mí.

La chica rubia, Rosalie, me abrazo efusivamente.

-Estas aquí- susurro más para sí mismas que para mí.

Cuando me soltó, Jasper me abrazo.

-Hermano- fue lo único que dijo, pero con esa simple palabra me hizo sentir parte de ellos, de esa familia.

El más grande me abrazo fuertemente. No me dijo nada pero en su mente podía ver toda la alegría que sentía por verme ahí, vivo.

En la mente de los cuatro podía ver imágenes de recuerdos de ellos junto a mí. En la cafetería de la escuela, jugando baseball, imágenes de mí tocando el piano para Esme y Alice. Me vi reflejado en todos esos recuerdos y me hacían sentir feliz que por lo menos que ellos tuvieran recuerdos felices conmigo.

-Gracias por sus palabras. Me hacen sentir muy feliz- les dije, era la verdad, tal vez no totalmente pero sentía una felicidad que no recordaba haber tenido jamás.

-Edward, es hora de irnos- dijo Leonard.

-¿No te quedaras con nosotros?- pregunto Rosalie.

-Lo lamento. No creo que sea lo mejor, no me gustaría incomodar a nadie- dije refiriéndome a Bella.

-Está bien, entendemos- contesto Jasper mientras abrazaba a Alice.

Me despedí de todos ellos. Y pude ver en sus mentes que todos anhelaban que volviera a estar con ellos, que querían que todo fuera igual que antes. Pero claro, eso no podía ser. Nada sería como antes.

Cuando salíamos de la mansión Cullen, se asomaban los primeros rayos del sol.

-¿Dónde está Estefanía?- le pregunte a Leonard cuando note su ausencia.

-Dijo que nos vería en casa.

Y eso fue lo último que nos dijimos mientras nos dirigíamos a casa.

Cuando entramos, automáticamente me dirigí al piano, necesitaba hacer algo para ocupar mi mente.

Empecé a tocar la melodía que tanto me recordaba a Bella.

Con ello empecé a ver su figura. Deseaba poder hacer algo para que estuviera mejor, haría lo que fuera para que ella fuera feliz, para que ella me aceptara a su lado.

Pero por lo que había pasado el día de hoy, sabía que ella no lo haría. Eso destrozo más mis pobres esperanzas de poder estar a su lado.

Una vez más me sentí desolado, desesperado y en esta ocasión la única que podría curar esos sentimientos era Bella.

-No te preocupes- escuche la voz de Leonard desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Todo saldrá bien. Ya verás.

-No sabía que también leías el pensamiento- dije intentando sonar divertido.

-No lo hago, pero tu cara lo dice todo, estas afligido y no tienes porque. Todo saldrá de la mejor manera- dijo intentando hacerme sentir mejor.

-Gracias.

-No tienes porque agradecer- mientras subía las escaleras y me dejaba solo con mis pensamientos.

POV BELLA

Estar sola era lo que necesitaba. En cuanto tuve la oportunidad Salí de mansión rumbo al bosque. Quería alejarme, quería pensar con claridad.

No sé que tanto corrí y no sabía en qué dirección iba pero por coincidencia o destino o lo que sea termine en el prado.

Realmente quien sea que jugara con nuestras vidas tenía un morboso sentido del humor. Todo me guiaba a él nuevamente, todos mis pensamientos, mis acciones me enviaban directamente a él.

Claro que estaba siendo completamente irracional, alejándome así de él. ¿Cuánto tiempo no me imagine estar en sus brazos? ¿No soñé despierta tantas veces con que estuviéramos juntos por la eternidad? ¿Qué hacia alejándome de el?

Pero había algo, algo que no me permitía estar junto a él. "_Yo… no los recuerdo, no recuerdo a ninguno de ustedes. Lo siento" _sus palabras retumbaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza, atormentándome cada vez mas. El no me recordaba, no sabía cuánto yo lo había amado, no recordaba el hecho que él me había amado, no recordaba ninguno de los momentos que habíamos tenido juntos, ni los buenos ni los malos.

Y a eso le agregábamos mi salvaje reacción. Eso me hacía sentir peor, el me temería luego de eso.

Había sido una tonta al solo dejarme llevar sin dejar que explicase nada, ahora el jamás se acercaría a mí.

Que cruel era el camino que habían tomado las cosas. ¿Había hecho algo tan malo para que las cosas tomaran ese rumbo? ¿Tenia que pagar por algo?

-¿Por qué?- susurre deslizando contra un árbol hasta dejarme caer al suelo, escondí mi rostro contra mis rodillas, intentando pensar en lo que debía hacer, que sería lo correcto hacer.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- escuche una voz junto a mí. Tan distraída estaba que no me di cuenta de su presencia. Levante la vista lentamente para toparme con los ojos dorados de Estefanía.

-…….- no pude contestarle.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- volvió a preguntarme poniéndose a mi altura.

-yo…. no sabría que decirle. Después de lo que le dije, de lo que le hice-ella me veía con sus ojos llenos de compasión.

-No creo que sea lo más correcto que hulleras- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a mí.

-No sé qué hacer. Me siento perdida- le confesé.

-No creo que seas la única. Edward también esta así- dijo con un deje de reproche en su voz.

-¿Crees que para mí es fácil? ¡El no me recuerda! no sabe nada de mí ¿Qué puedo hacer?- termine apagando mi voz, ella no tenía la culpa de nada no debía desquitarme con ella.

-El te recuerda- dijo en un murmullo. Levante mi cabeza bruscamente para centrar mi mirada en sus ojos.

-Tal vez no recuerda todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Pero él sabe que eras importante para él. Que aun lo eres.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunte con un poco de esperanza en mí.

-Desde que Edward llego a nosotros jamás pregunto por su pasado. Jamás quiso saber cómo llego con nosotros. Jamás deseo saber algo de antes de estar con nosotros. Pero el día que te vio en la escuela, empezó a preguntarnos, el sentía que te conocía. Y sé que desde ese día recordó cosas, el nunca me lo dijo pero yo sentía su cambio. El sabe que te ama, tal vez no recuerde las razones, los momentos, los porque, pero él te ama, eso jamás lo ha olvidado, eso es algo que jamás nadie podrá arrebatarle- dijo pasando una mano por mi mejilla, como si quisiera borrar una lagrima que callera por ella.

Después de unos momentos de silencio. Sonrió sin que yo entendiera el porqué.

-No me imagine que tus ojos hayan sido tan hermosos- dijo distraídamente.

-¿A que te refieres?- dije confundida.

-Al color de tus ojos. Son chocolate, muy hermosos- dijo sonriendo mientras del bolsillo de su pantalón sacaba un pequeño espejo y me lo mostraba. Con sorpresa vi mi rostro, no estaba pálido como normalmente era, mis ojos eran cafés como cuando humana, y lo que más me impacto fueron las pequeñas gotas que veía cayendo por mis ojos.

-¿Cómo..?-

-Podría decir que es parte de mi poder- dijo mientras pasaba nuevamente su mano por mis mejillas. -Me imagino que te hará sentir mejor llorar un poco. Recuerdo muy poco de cuando era humana. La imagen más vivida es cuando mi pequeño hermano murió, recuerdo que llore mucho, durante mucho tiempo- suspiro y pude ver el dolor que sentía ante su recuerdo, pero rápidamente su expresión cambio hacia mí. -Sé que llorar ayuda mucho cuando estamos tristes o agobiados. Así que llora, desahógate- dijo mientras me abrazaba brindando su hombro como pañuelo para mis lagrimas acumuladas por tanto tiempo.

Silenciosamente le agradecí por darme esa oportunidad. Y solté a llorar con tanta fuerza, los años de dolor acumulados en mí estaban en esas lágrimas, jamás pensé que extrañaría llorar, pero la hacía y se sentía tan bien liberar eso.

No tuve noción del tiempo que transcurrió en el que estuve apoyada en Estefanía, pero sentí un poco de alivio después de eso.

-Gracias- dije con la voz un poco apagada.

-Me agradecerías si me hicieras un favor.- moví mi cabeza en afirmación.

-Habla con Edward. Sé que tu lo amas, y el te ama a ti. Ayúdalo a estar completo. El siempre se ha sentido vacio porque le faltabas tu, su otra mitad. Por favor.- dijo mientras apretaba mis manos suavemente y me miraba con sus ojos suplicantes.

-Tengo miedo de hacerlo.

-¿Pero no vencerías ese temor por amor?- me pregunto con sus ojos llenos de dulzura.- Por amor puedes hacer muchas cosas ¿no es así? Por amor eres capaz de enfrentar tus miedos más oscuros y salir vencedor. Yo sé lo que te digo.- dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Esta noche Leonard y yo saldremos a cazar. Edward de seguro se quedara en casa.- dijo de manera distraída dirigiendo su vista hacia unas flores. Entendí la intención de sus palabras.

-Gracias- dije mientras ella empezaba a alejarse.

-¿Por qué?- dijo ella fingiendo confusión, con su mano hizo un movimiento despidiéndose de mí, luego desapareció del lugar dejándome sola otra vez.

_**Ahora sí, que va a pasar?**_

_**No lo sé, no se los diré. Pero espero que les haya gustado. Déjenme saber que les pareció el capi.**_

_**Ayúdenme a llegar a los 100 reviews, si? **_

_**Por cierto, esta historia pronto terminara. Así es, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, pero debo terminarla.**_

_**Ahora sí, déjenme su review y las amare mucho.**_

_**Besos**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola!!!_

_Si yo se que me tarde demasiado y le pido perdón. _

_Solo quiero agradecerles sus reviews y que me sigan leyendo._

_Ademas, agradecer a Becky, besos amiga._

_Ahora si._

POV BELLA

Camine realmente lento rumbo a casa. Debía pensar cuidadosamente las cosas que le diría a Edward esa noche. Mi corazón se llenaba de alegría al pensar que por fin iba a poder estar con él, aunque aun temía un poco a su reacción, quería tener la certeza de las palabras de Estefanía: _"El sabe que te ama, tal vez no recuerde las razones, los momentos, los porque, pero él te ama, eso jamás lo ha olvidado….."_ Si sus palabras eran ciertas, no importaba nada más, aunque él no pudiera recordar nada yo lo amaría y crearíamos nuevos recuerdos juntos, recuerdos felices, recuerdos que podríamos escribir con la eternidad por delante.

Cuando entre a la mansión, nadie me recibió.

Subí las escaleras pesadamente y cuando por fin entre a mi habitación, Alice me esperaba.

-¿Estas mejor?- pregunto cuándo cerré la puerta.

-Si- ella se levanto y se acerco a mí para abrazarme.

-Todo saldrá bien- me aseguró.

-¿Lo has visto?- pregunté esperanzada de que mi futuro tuviera un giro para bien.

-No- dijo alejándose de mí, pude imaginarme como decayó mi semblante en el momento que entendí su respuesta- No puedo ver nada relacionado con el, quizás es por el don de Leonard, pero aun así yo se que todo saldrá bien- dijo mostrándome una sonrisa de ánimo.

-¿Y los demás?- pregunté cuando recordé que no había nadie más en casa.

-Salieron. Yo me he quedado para poder contarte algunas cosas- dijo sentándose en el suelo y haciendo ademan de que me sentase con ella.

Mientras relataba como los Vulturies habían sido los culpables de separarme de Edward sentí una gran ira contra ellos. De por sí ya los odiaba con todas mis fuerzas ahora las aborrecía mucho mas. Luego, cuando me conto que habría probabilidad de que los destruyesen, me alegre de que por fin esos demonios pagaran por todo el dolor, la angustia, la miseria que había pasado y estaba más que segura que no había sido la única que se alegrase por ello. Sabia cuantos deseaban su destrucción, por arrebatarles a aquellos que mas amaban.

Cuando Alice termino me dijo que iría a reunirse con Jasper, él y el resto de la familia habían ido en busca de información confiable sobre esta situación. Si todo eso era realmente cierto, en el momento en que pasara nuestro "mundo" se volvería un caos y quien sabe que pasaría en ese caos. Debíamos estar listos para defender nuestro territorio en caso que vampiros nómadas aprovecharan la situación para matar indiscriminadamente, no podíamos permitir una masacre.

Cuando Alice se fue, intente olvidar todo eso y concentrarme en lo que verdaderamente me importaba en ese momento: Edward.

Trascurrió la tarde rápidamente dándole paso a la noche. Supe que era el momento de salir, era el momento de verlo, enfrentarme a él. Que supiera que aun lo amaba y lo quería junto a mí siempre.

El recorrido a su casa fue un borrón para mí. Y cuando por fin estuve ahí me tomo unos cuantos minutos el encontrar el valor para tocar la puerta. Cuando por fin lo hice no había respuesta alguna, insistí un poco más pero nada.

¿Sería que Estefanía me había mentido? No, no podía ser eso. Durante un momento me imagine tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo ninguna me parecía lógica, así que decidí entrar por la ventana.

Eso era como un cliché entre nosotros. Entrar por las ventanas, ser unos acosadores enamorados, eso era parte de nosotros, reí ante ese pensamiento.

Entre a su habitación pero estaba vacía. Con un poco de curiosidad recorrí su habitación notando tantas similitudes entre esta y la que conocí hace tanto tiempo, aunque realmente mis recuerdos son borrosos de aquel entonces recordaba los muchos cd's ordenados, como si fuera una tienda de música. Sonreí ante el pensamiento que Edward seguía siendo Edward, a pesar de todo. Luego de un momento de curiosear me tire en la cama y suspire frustrada. Quizás no debía hablar con él, tal vez no era el momento adecuado para hacerlo y el destino me lo estaba mostrando. Luego de un momento de pensarlo me di cuenta de una cosa: ¡Al carajo el destino! Eso era una patraña para dejarme vencer, para tener un motivo para ser cobarde.

Me quede sentada ahí, quizás esperando a que el volviera o que yo decidiera irme sin verle.

**POV EDWARD**

Cuando Estefanía volvió a casa no dejaba de sonreír, como si escondiera un secreto. Cuando intente leer su mente solo podía escuchar una canción:

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Era todo lo que repetía una y otra vez. Esa misma parte de la canción. Yo la conocía era de sus favoritas aunque eso no explicaba porque no dejaba de repetirla.

Cuando entendí que ella no me dejaría ver la deje en paz y subí a mi habitación. Mire el reloj que estaba en la pared, eran las seis de la tarde.

Todo el día había intentado mantenerme cuerdo, pero la necesidad de ver, estar, hablar con Bella me llenaba de impaciencia, de desesperación. Pero Estefanía me había dicho que le diera tiempo de asimilar lo que había ocurrido.

_Tiempo._ ¡Ja!, como si no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo lejos el uno del otro. Yo la necesitaba, necesitaba estar con ella. Saber que ella me aceptaba, que estaría conmigo a pesar de todo; pero sabía que estaba siendo egoísta con mi pensamiento, solo estaba pensando en mí y en ningún momento pensaba en lo que ella quisiera o deseara.

El toque de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Pasa- dije en un susurro. Estefanía entro en mi habitación en su mente aun cantaba esa misma canción.

-Iremos a cazar, ¿No quieres ir?- pregunto sonriente, era de esas sonrisas de "yo sé algo que tu no".

-No gracias, prefiero quedarme solo un rato- conteste sin ganas de meterme con su raro pensamiento, ella siempre había sido así.

-Bien. Volveremos algo tarde.- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Me di cuenta que se habían alejado, porque pude verme a mí con mi verdadera apariencia de vampiro. A veces no era tan malo verme como realmente era, a veces lo olvidaba, olvidaba lo que realmente era.

La noche avanzaba mientras estaba tirado en la cama, no había querido salir de la habitación. ¿Para qué hacerlo? Mi único deseo era verla a ella y no podía cumplirlo así que para que hacer otra cosa.

Cuando las horas pasaban y sentía que me volvía loco por estar tanto tiempo pensando decidí salir un momento a caminar, tal vez eso despejaría mi mente.

Salí de casa y empecé a caminar por el bosque, todo estaba completamente oscuro pero no era un problema para mí. Apreciaba esa oscuridad porque me permitían ver claramente las estrellas y la hermosa luna que esa noche adornaban el cielo, y por un momento, un pequeño momento me sentí solo, más solo de lo que jamás me había sentido. Suspire cansado.

Cansado de tantas cosas, de sentirme solo e incompleto, y más que nada de temer. Temía a tantas cosas y por eso estaba así. Temía a mi pasado, a la verdad, a hablar con quienes fueron mi familia, hablar con la mujer que ame y que aun amo, temía verla a los ojos y encontrar en ellos odio o desprecio por mí, y por esos temores estaba solo.

Camine lentamente de regreso a casa, esperando nuevamente aislarme. Entre a la casa y subí las escaleras corriendo. Cuando abrí la puerta de mi cuarto pensé que estaba alucinando, porque el ángel más hermoso de todos estaba sentado en mi cama, mi hermoso ángel, mi Bella, estaba en mi habitación esperando por mí, quería creer que esa era la razón.

Se veía hermosa, como siempre la vi, la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana la envolvía en un hermoso aro plateado, la hacía ver como la divinidad que era para mí.

Ella en cuanto abrí la puerta se me había quedado mirando, como esperando que dijera algo, que me moviera, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba; no esperaba encontrarla en mi habitación luego de lo acontecido.

Su mirada expectante chocaba con la mía, y quería obligarme a hablar para decirle que me perdonara, para decirle que la amaba; quería moverme para poder acercarme a ella para tirarme a sus pies suplicando que me aceptara, para poder besarla, pero simplemente me quede ahí parado, embobado con su presencia.

-Hola- por fin hablo ella.

-Hola- conteste estúpidamente, pero fue lo único que pude hacer, repetir lo que ella había dicho.

Camine lentamente hacia ella, esperando, deseando, rogando que fuera verdad que ella estaba ahí, pero así era, allí estaba; la prueba fue que pude sostener su mano entre las mías, vacilante me había sentado junto a ella esperando su rechazo el cual no apareció, y con más valor aun tome su mano. Y lo mejor fue que ella no la aparto, me dejo sostener su pequeña y delicada mano entre las mías, me dejo acercarme a ella sin ningún atisbo de incomodidad o repulsión hacia mi.

Abusando de mi suerte, levante una de mis manos y la puse en su suave mejilla, trazando una línea imaginaria desde su pómulo hasta su barbilla, ella solo cerró los ojos ante mi contacto. No sabía cómo interpretar eso.

Descuidadamente mis dedos empezaron a trazar el contorno de sus labios, quizás sobrepasando los limites pero era lo que más deseaba, así que lentamente acerque mi cara a la suya deseando probar un pequeño beso de mi amado ángel.

-Perdóname- musitó ella cuando estaba a punto de besarla.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron, automáticamente aleje mi rostro del suyo y me levante de la cama, camine hacia la ventana para perder mi mirada en el bosque.

Ella me pedía perdón a mí. Yo debía estar haciendo eso, no ella.

Estaba a punto de girarme para decirle eso, cuando sentí sus brazos rodeándome y su rostro contra mi espalda.

-Déjame estar así un momento, por favor. Antes de que me digas que me vaya, déjame abrazarte- susurró contra mí, su voz era ahogada y las palabras salían con dificultad de su boca.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron y a la vez me asustaron ¿Ella pensaba que yo le diría eso? Jamás la alejaría de mí por propia voluntad.

Pero sus palabras y su acción me daban a entender que me quería cerca, eso me hizo sentir como si mi corazón muerto latiera a mil por hora.

Gire en sus brazos solo para encontrarme con su rostro torcido en una mueca de aflicción.

Rápidamente bajo su rostro y lo escondió en mi pecho. Su cercanía era la sensación más hermosa que podía experimentar, bueno había una aun más significativa, aun más fuerte para mí; pero de momento esto era el cielo para mí.

Delicadamente puse mi mano en su mentón para levantar su rostro y me viera a los ojos, que supiera que lo que le diría era sincero, era la verdad.

-Bella, jamás te apartaría de mi lado.- en sus ojos hubo una chispa, su expresión se recompuso, pero no podía entender que significaba- Hemos estado separados demasiado tiempo ¿No lo crees así?- dije mientras mis manos tomaban su pequeña cintura para acercarla mas a mí. Anhelaba su cercanía más que nada en el mundo. Y en ese momento mi anhelo estaba siendo cumplido.

Con una lentitud extrema acercaba mi rostro al suyo, esperando, dándole la oportunidad de alejarse si ella no lo deseaba, pero no lo hizo.

-Te amo- dije antes de tocar tímidamente sus labios con los míos.

Cuando por fin roce sus labios con un suave beso me sentí completo y feliz, sensaciones de las que no tenia memoria el haberlas experimentado. Delicadamente ella subió sus manos y las enrosco en mi cuello para profundizar más el beso.

Ella entreabrió los labios para embriagarme con su aliento y musitar las palabras que jamás podría olvidar: "Me has hecho mucha falta, yo también te amo", no había expresión existente con la que pudiera describir la alegría, el gozo que esas palabras me hicieron experimentar y aun el sentirla junto a mí.

Sus labios volvieron a juntarse con los míos y en ese momento estaba más que seguro que mi lugar, no importando las circunstancias, era junto a ella. Junto a esa mujer que me devolvía todas las sensaciones, todas las emociones, y estaba seguro que me ayudaría a devolverme mis recuerdos.

Cuando detuvimos el beso nos separamos lo suficiente para perdernos en los ojos del otro.

Cuando me concentre en su rostro, una serie de imágenes aparecieron en mi cabeza.

La mayoría eran imágenes difusas, lo único que podía reconocer era a Bella, humana, frágil, delicada. Muchas más imágenes corrían por mi mente, confusas sombras aparecían en ellas, pero invariablemente Bella estaba ahí.

Finalmente, el torrente de imágenes se detuvo, dejándome por fin apreciar una en particular.

Un beso, un beso entre Bella y yo. Por mi cuerpo pasaron todas esas sensaciones, recordando ese hermoso momento. Ese beso no había sido como el que acabábamos de compartir, había sido muy superficial, muy controlado, demasiado contenido y cuidadoso de mi parte.

-¿Sucede algo?- me pregunto Bella cuando noto que mi mente estaba perdida.

-Creo… creo que…. Recordé nuestro primer beso- dije titubeante, no estaba muy seguro de mis palabras.

Su rostro se lleno de alegría.

-¿Recordaste algo?- pregunto feliz.

-Fueron muchas imágenes, no pude distinguir mucho, solo a ti. En todas estabas tú- conteste mientras la estrechaba entre mis brazos. Ella correspondió mi abrazo. Y así nos quedamos en silencio un momento si decirnos nada, no deseando arruinar nuestro pequeño momento de felicidad.

Porque claro, yo estaba feliz, creo que la mejor palabra era eufórico, ella me amaba, estaba conmigo y tenía la seguridad de que ella traería mis memorias a mí.

No me di cuenta en el momento en que se soltó de mi abrazo y me jalo hasta la cama en donde nos recostamos, ella puso su cabeza sobre mi pecho y empezó a tararear la melodía que yo había recordado.

-La compusiste para mí, cuando me conociste- contesto a mi pregunta no hecha.- Por eso me asusté cuando te escuche tocándola, solo mi familia tu y yo la conocíamos- me explico. Una punzada de culpa me invadió.

-Perdóname por no haberte dicho nada antes, no estaba muy seguro de lo que pasaba, temía estar equivocado- dije con mucha pena.

-No importa. Lo que importa es que ahora tu y yo estaremos juntos para siempre ¿verdad?- preguntó con un poco de temor en su voz.

-Para siempre no es suficiente- conteste mientras me acercaba para besarla. Porque para siempre no alcanzaría para amarla y recompensarla por todo el dolor que había pasado.

Pasamos el resto de la noche juntos abrazados, la mayoría del tiempo en silencio. Ambos teníamos muchas preguntas pero podíamos esperar, todo lo demás podía ser dejado a un lado, porque en ese momento solo éramos Bella y yo, nada mas existía, nada mas importaba.

Poco antes que el amanecer despuntara, Estefanía y Leonard regresaron. Cuando ambos subieron a mi habitación y nos vieron, solo sonrieron y se fueron, en sus mentes solo había alegría porque había arreglado las cosas con ella.

-Ellos te quieren mucho- dijo Bella de repente.

-Si, son mis hermanos y yo también los quiero, no podría ser de otra forma- dije inconscientemente, cuando vi su rostro tenía una sonrisa triste.

-¿En qué piensas?- ella soltó una pequeña risita- ¿Qué dije?- pregunte confundido.

-Cuando nos conocimos no dejabas de preguntarme eso- contesto con una sonrisa genuina. – Eres igual de curioso que cuando nos conocimos, Estefanía tenía razón- lo ultimo me confundió mas, pero lo deje pasar.

-¿Por qué no puedo leer tu mente?- pregunté.

-Es mi poder, uno de ellos. Un escudo mental.

-¿Cuál es tu otro poder?

-Puedo proyectar mis recuerdos.

Estaba sorprendido por ambos dones.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto cuando me quede callado.

-Nada, solo pensaba que eres sorprendente- solo me sonrió.

-¿No me dirás porque te pusiste triste?- recordé como empezó esa pequeña platica.

-No pasa nada.

-Eres mala mentirosa- ante mis palabras ella solo me veía como sorprendida. Se enderezo dentro de mis brazos para enterrar su cara en mi cuello y abrazarme fuertemente.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte extrañado.

-Nada- contesto soltándose de mí.

-¿Dime por qué estabas triste?- insistí.

-Es que… me gustaría que volvieras con nosotros, con tu familia. Pero no me gustaría alejarte de las personas que te quieren- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Bella mírame. Yo estaré donde tú estés. No podría alejarme de ti jamás. Y sé que ellos lo entenderán- musité mientras me acercaba a sus labios para besarla.

-¿Entonces volverás con nosotros?-preguntó esperanzada.

-Solo si todos están de acuerdo.

-Tonto, todos estarán felices que estén en casa y entre todos te ayudaremos a que nos recuerdes- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su angelical rostro.

Yo solo podía abrazarla, con el mayor sentimiento de felicidad en mí. Porque estaba completo. Porque había encontrado mi corazón, había recuperado a mi amada.

_Ok, que tal._

_Valio la pena la espera?_

_Espero que si._

_Como mencione antes pronto terminare esta historia. Y he estado maquinando una nueva. les dejare el sumary y si les gusta pues les puedo enviar el prefacio solo me dicen por un review o un mensaje privado. Y si no tienen cuenta pues me dejan su correo solo que separado, ya saben como._

"_Porcelana"_

_Summary: _Cuando ella entro en aquel psiquiátrico jamás creyó enamorarse de un interno, el la cuida como su muñeca de porcelana ¿Será mas fuerte el amor, dulzura y paciencia que los traumas y problemas?EdxBell

_Creo que eso es todo._

_Ahora déjenme su opinión. _

_Besos_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola**_

_**Mucho tiempo, verdad? Lo siento mucho.**_

_**Gracias Becky por tu opinión.**_

_**Sin mucho que decir. Disfruten.**_

¿Mi corazón podía volver a latir?

Desde que Edward había vuelto a mi vida lo sentía así. Me sentía viva, completa. Cada vez que estábamos juntos tenía la sensación de mi corazón latiendo sin control en mi pecho, cada vez que tomaba mi mano, me abrazaba, cada vez que sus manos me daban una caricia o que sus labios plantan un beso en los míos tenia la familiar sensación de mi corazón revoloteando en mi pecho, aunque sabía que eso era imposible la hermosa emoción se mantenía invariable en mi.

Todo había cambiado para bien.

El mismo día en que había hablado con Edward, el había regresado a la mansión para que habláramos con la familia.

Yo estaba feliz porque él iba a volver a mi vida. Todos estaba emocionados por que el regresaría a nosotros, pero las palabras de Carlisle derrumbaron mis ilusiones.

-Lamento decirte esto pero no creo que sea lo mejor que Edward este con nosotros- había dicho Carlisle, en ese momento no comprendí el porqué de su decisión. Estaba molesta con él y estaba segura que no era la única.

- Creo que no entienden- se apresuró a seguir al notar mi ceño fruncido- Edward es un fugitivo, al estar con Estefanía y Leonard el está protegido. Imagínense que de casualidad los Vulturies se dieran cuenta de que estas vivo ¿Qué crees que harían?

La comprensión llego a mí. Claro que Carlisle tenía razón.

- Yo soy el primero en estar de acuerdo con que vuelvas con nosotros, hijo. Pero tu seguridad es primero, y de momento lo mejor es que te quedes con ellos- dijo dando una sonrisa.

Así que desde ese día, prácticamente vivía en casa de Estefanía y Leonard.

Quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con él. Recuperar momentos perdidos.

Carlisle nos había dado una idea. Edward había empezado a recordar cosas, pequeñas y casi sin sentido, pero era un avance. El había sugerido que Edward me las contara y si yo tenía recuerdos de ese momento que se los mostrara. Así que cuando el recordaba algo, yo se lo mostraba y así de a poco iba uniendo las piezas de su memoria.

Aunque había recuerdos en los que yo no podía ayudar. Pero el resto de la familia sí. A veces Alice y Jasper o Rosalie y Emmet eran quienes lo ayudaban un poco, pero Carlisle fue quien le hablo un poco de sus recuerdos humanos.

De esa manera pasamos tres meses, esos tres meses habían remplazado décadas de tristeza en mi corazón. Ya no había vacio o dolor, el lo había reemplazado todo.

Todo estaba en su lugar, como debió ser desde el principio y anhelaba que así se mantuviera.

Una tarde que estaba en su casa, Leonard y Estefanía pidieron hablar con él.

-Mmmm, volveré después- dije queriendo dejarles su espacio. Me levante del sillón y le di un pequeño beso en los labios a Edward, me dirigí hacia la puerta con una extraña sensación en mi. Leonard y Estefanía tenían rostros de preocupación, sus facciones me siguieron por todo el tiempo que estuve sola. Sentía que lo que le tendrían que decir nos sería algo bueno. Me reprendí cuando mis pensamientos se volvieron pesimistas, no ganaba nada especulando y la verdad no me gustaba ser masoquista, así que lo deje de momento y me dedique a pasar un momento con Alice y Rosalie ya que hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

Mientras Alice jugaba, por primera vez en mucho tiempo a Barbie Bella, Rosalie se ocupaba de mi cabello; las deje hacer sin quejarme. Ellas se merecían su diversión conmigo, habían sido tan buenas conmigo que no importaba un poco de tortura de su parte.

Perdida como estaba en mis reflexiones me asusto el grito ahogado de Alice. Rápidamente me acerque a ella que se había sentado sobre la cama, con sus manos en su frente como disipando algo que hubiera visto. Rara vez sus visiones la sorprendían tanto.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte mientras me sentaba junto a ella y Rose, quien llego antes que mí.

-¿Qué has visto?- volvió a urgir Rose.

-Se van- contesto Alice en un susurro. Inmediatamente supe a quien se refería. Ellos se iban, Leonard y Estefanía se marchaban, eso era lo que tenían que decirle a Edward, que debía dejarme. Luche ante el sentimiento de traición que sentía al pensar que el me dejaría, otra vez.

**POV Edward**

Los recuerdos regresaban a mí de manera lenta, con un poco de ayuda de Bella y de mi familia. Recordaba poco, realmente muy poco, más que nada eran momentos con Bella y un poco de mi vida humana, no era la gran cosa pero era mejor que nada. Pasaba el mayor tiempo posible con ella, íbamos al instituto normalmente, pero cuando podíamos estábamos juntos, paseando de la mano o cosas así. Y luego en las tardes venia mi casa y pasaba aquí el resto del día. Era un cambio hermoso en mi rutina, ella cambiaba todo lo que era mi existencia y me hacia feliz.

Una tarde, ambos estábamos en la sala recostados en uno de los sillones, fingiendo ver la tele pero la realidad es que solo disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro, acariciándonos o besándonos o simplemente apreciándonos.

-Te amo- susurre cerca de su oído.

-Yo también- me contesto y beso mi pecho mientras volvía a acurrucarse contra mí.

No me di cuenta que Leonard y Estefanía entraron a la sala.

Cuando ellos me pidieron hablar intente ver en sus mentes, pero ambos me bloqueaban eso me preocupo un poco, ellos jamás hacían eso. Intente no mostrar mi sentir frente a Bella. Pero cuando se despidió de mi pude ver en sus ojos la preocupación que había en ella.

En el instante que ella abandono la casa, me dispuse a enfrentar lo que sea que ellos tuvieran que decirme.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Debemos comunicarte algo, pero antes quiero que entiendas algo de mi pasado. Debes entender mis razones, no quiero que te molestes con nosotros por la decisión que hemos tomado- dijo Estefania- Dime Edward ¿Qué sabes de mi antes de ser vampiresa?-

-La verdad, no mucho, solo sé que eres originaria de Dinamarca, es todo lo que ustedes me han dicho.- conteste confundido, ellos mismos sabían que no tenían ningún conocimiento de su pasado, jamás lo había requerido.

-Te contare un poco de mi. ¿Sabes porque Cecilia acudió a mi?- ante su pregunta solo pude mover mi cabeza negativamente- Cecilia y yo tenemos un pasado común. Cuando ambas éramos humanas vivimos en el mismo pueblo en Dinamarca, ella era la prometida de mi querido hermanito. Ellos estaban a punto de casarse pero un día antes de la boda ella desapareció, eso destrozo a mi Sebastián y con los días, enfermo y murió. El era lo único que me quedaba y eso me destrozo a mi también. Culpe a Cecilia de su muerte, la odie con todo mi corazón por haber despedazado el corazón de Sebastián, habían rumores que se había ido con otro hombre y eso fue el detonante final para que dejara mi patria. Salí de Dinamarca, ya no había nada que me atara ahí. Empecé a viajar de país en país hasta que llegue a Italia. No tenía nada, ni dinero, ni conocidos así que empecé a vivir en las calles; pase mucho tiempo sin comer. Una noche, sentía que alguien me observaba, de las sombras apareció una persona encapuchada, cuando pude verla bien me di cuenta que era Cecilia, pero no era la misma Cecilia que recordaba. Sus ojos eran diferentes, su mirada, sus rasgos, todo era diferente en ella. Algo en su mirada me alerto que debía correr de ella, alejarme pero mi rencor me empujo a enfrentarla. El resto no lo recuerdo con claridad, es muy confuso. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es haber despertado así como soy ahora. Ella se encargo de explicarme en lo que me había convertido y la odie aun más por eso. Con nuevas fuerzas pude enfrentarme a ella, deseaba despedazarla, pero no tuve la voluntad de hacerlo. Antes de alejarme de ella le espete que gracias a ella mi hermano había muerto. Con una nueva forma de vida y sola me vi en la necesidad de sucumbir ante mis instintos y eso me llevo a atacar a un hombre, muy distinto a los demás, ya que el realmente era un vampiro. Leonard me acogió, ya que era una neófita necesitaba quien me explicara las cosas y para mi suerte el no mataba humanos. El me enseño su estilo de vida y me permitió estar a su lado, el me ofreció su amor para sanar las heridas de mi alma, pero aun quedaba el rencor que le guardaba a Cecilia, con el tiempo descubrí mi don y fue más fácil para nosotros convivir con los humanos. Vivimos mucho tiempo en Italia, sin preocuparnos de nada. Y una noche recibí una carta de Cecilia. Al parecer la escritura le permite expresarse mejor- sonrió ante el recuerdo.

-En ella me explicaba, que los Vulturies la habían hecho abandonar a su familia, a mi hermano, si no seguía sus demandas matarían al pueblo entero. Los Vulturies la habían considerado una joya para su guardia habían visto su don en potencia y no descansarían hasta tenerla, ella se fue por su voluntad con tal de proteger a Sebastián. Al saber eso me sentí culpable por haber pensado de ella tan erróneamente. Desde ese día ambas tuvimos una razón para odiarlos, para desear su destrucción, y estoy más que segura que no somos las únicas de nuestro mundo que desea que sean eliminados. Te puedo asegurar que Bella también los aborrecerá por haberte arrebatado de su lado.- sus palabras me sorprendieron, Estefanía siempre había sido una mujer dulce, siempre me había hablado con amor y cariño. Pero ahora me hablaba de venganza y destrucción, estaba confundido ante esta dualidad de su personalidad.

-Entiendo tu odio hacia ellos, pero aun así no entiendo que quieren decirme.-

-Cecilia nos ha contactado. Ella desea nuestro apoyo en Italia como respaldo para ella y sus subordinados en caso de que las cosas no resulten, que quizás es lo más probable. Ella es uno de los líderes de esa rebelión.

Muchas ideas cruzaron por mi cabeza, desde que estaban bromeando conmigo hasta que estaban locos. Es decir, se enfrentarían a su guardia, podrían destrozarlos en un momento.

La tensión que se había formado se podía percibir claramente. Ambos esperaban una reacción irracional de mi parte, podía percibir en sus mentes que estaban preparados para intentar calmarme. Pero yo aun no salía de la impresión.

El silencio nos carcomía. Nadie hablaba, solo esperábamos la reacción del contrario. Y en el momento una idea cruzo por mi cabeza. Si ellos se iban, yo tendría que irme con ellos. Tendría que abandonar a Bella, otra vez. No podía ni imaginarme su rostro en el momento en que se lo dijera. No podría permitir eso.

-Intentan decirme…- pause un momento, intentando que mi cerebro procesara de manera correcta la idea- ¿Qué…regresamos a Italia?- pregunte con temor.

-Si Edward, regresamos a Italia.

_**Que tal?**_

_**Merece un review??**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hola!!**_

_**Bueno, aquí estoy con otro capi, lamento mucho la tardanza y espero que les guste.**_

_**Aunque primero me gustaría hacerme un poco de publicidad, aunque me da algo de pena pero como sea: estoy participando en el Cullen Christmas Contest con mi one shot "La mejor navidad", si no lo han leído pasen por el y dejen un comentario, y si les gusto mucho y piensan que merece su voto pues me encantaría que lo hicieran, las votaciones ya han iniciado pero por ser tantos participantes han dividido las votaciones; esta semana están participando solo 19 y de esos sacaran 5, la próxima semana estarán otros 19 y de esos también sacaran 5, mi historia estará en votación hasta la otra semana, asi que una vez mas si creen que vale la pena mi historia voten por ella y si no pueden ver las otras historias y ver si quieren votar por ellas, en mi perfil pueden encontrar el link para la pagina de votaciones. De una vez les agradesco el hecho de haber leído mi nota. Gracias.**_

_**Ahora si, lean y disfruten.**_

* * *

"El se iba de nuevo", era el único pensamiento que rondaba mi cabeza, mis pies tomaron camino por su cuenta.

-Bella, ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Alice sacándome de mi trance.

-No sé, saldré a caminar- dije simplemente.

-Espera...- escuche lejana la voz de Rosalie, pero no le hice caso. Salí de la casa, y empecé a caminar por el bosque, deseando perderme, deseando jamás salir de el.

No supe cuanto tiempo camine, porque si, camine. No corrí como siempre hacia, en esta ocasión nada me sacaría de mi dolor. Nada podría hacerme olvidar que el se iría. Intente razón conmigo misma. _Las visiones de Alice son subjetivas, pueden cambiar,_ me repetía intentando infundirme esperanzas. Quería mentirme para sentirme bien. Quien dijo "la ignorancia es felicidad" si que sabía de lo que hablaba.

Cuando por fin me aburrí de intentar escapar a la realidad, quise volver a mi casa pero sin darme cuenta termine en las cercanías de la casa de Edward.

¿Debía ir a verlo? ¿Qué me lo dijese? ¿Podría soportarlo? No, no podría. Una segunda vez no lo resistiría.

Comencé a alejarme de ahí. Pero escuche la voz de Edward que me llamaba. Lo ignore, no quería que me dijese nada, no quería que volviese a destrozar mi corazón.

-¡Bella!- me grito mientras me alcanzaba- ¿Porque corriste?- me pregunto mientras me envolvía en sus brazos

-Por favor no me lo digas- le rogué, hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-No me digas que te vas-

-¿Cómo sabes…?-

-Alice lo vio. Por favor, engáñame, miénteme. Haz lo que quieras, solo no me lo digas.- volví a suplicar.

-Bella, mi amor. Yo…. dime qué quieres que no vaya y no me iré. Me quedare contigo, no importa lo que diga nadie, solo me importa lo que digas tu.- dijo levantando mi rostro para que lo viera a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Los que deben volver a Italia son Estefanía y Leonard, ellos insisten en que yo vaya por mi seguridad.- Y en ese momento recordé su situación, el debía permanecer con ellos por protección, el debía mantenerse oculto.

Estaba siendo egoísta solo pensando en mi dolor, en ningún momento me paso por la cabeza que necesitaba la compañía de ellos para estar a salvo.

Me sentí avergonzada.

-Edward, perdóname.- dije mientras volvía a abrazarlo. Deseando fundirme en un solo ser con él.

-¿Por qué pides perdón?-

-Por ser egoísta. Por no pensar en tu bienestar. Por ser un monstruo- susurre.

-Tú no eres un monstruo. Eres el ser más hermoso de mi mundo. Y si tu quieres que me quede me quedare nada me importa más que tu felicidad. No hay nada más importante que tú- dijo dejando un beso en mi cabeza.

-No puedo pedirte eso. No podría vivir si dejaras de existir. Puedo soportar estar lejos de ti sabiendo que me amas y que me extrañas. Por qué me extrañaras, ¿verdad?-

-Mi amor, claro que te extrañare. Por eso mismo no quiero irme, tal vez tú puedas vivir lejos de mi pero yo no puedo estar lejos de ti.- dijo viendo mis ojos.- Te amo más que a nada, todo lo que soy te pertenece a ti, jamás lo dudes, daría todo por verte feliz, incluso mi existencia- susurro mientras me besaba .

-Te amo- dije mientras me acercaba a su labios para besarlo, en ese momento era todo lo que necesitaba su cercanía, su amor, era lo que necesitaba.

-Entonces, está decidido no me iré a ningún lado.-

-Edward, por favor, no….- el me silencio con otro beso haciéndome perder el hilo de mis pensamientos, concentrándome simplemente en sus caricias, en sus labios, en su presencia.

-Isabella, te ves diferente- una voz de entre las sombras del bosque nos saco de nuestro momento. – Edward, veo que has recuperado algo de tu memoria, me alegro.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte a la nada, no nos habíamos percatado de la presencia de nadie.

Después de un rato sin contestación, ambos nos pusimos atentos, dispuestos a pelear si era necesario.

-No les hare daño- la voz venía de atrás de nosotros, rápidamente nos giramos para encontrar una figura envuelta en una capa negra, automáticamente imagine quienes eran: Los Vulturies. ¿Pero que quería? ¿Habrían encontrado a Edward? ¿Había venido a terminar su trabajo? No, yo no los dejaría. Los destrozaría con mis propias manos de ser necesario.

La figura se acerco a nosotros y yo me puse frente a ella. Se detuvo al ver que yo estaba lista para irme encima de ella.

-Edward controla a tu chica- dijo ella con mofa, cosa que me hizo gruñir de enojo. Mientras seguía acercándose a nosotros bajo su capa, mostrando ante nosotros a una vampiresa de cabellos negro, ojos rojos y una gran belleza, lo que temía. No pude reconocerla como parte de la guardia pero estaba segura que lo era.

-¿No saludas, Edward?- pregunto ella.

-Cecilia- escuche la voz de Edward murmurar a espaldas mías. Instantáneamente supe quien era. Ella era quien le había borrado sus recuerdos, la culpable de haberlo alejado de mi. La ira hervía en mí ser ante la presencia de esa bruja frente a mí, tenía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza haciéndola sufrir lo más posible.

-Veo que has recuperado parte de tus recuerdos. Eso me tranquiliza.- dijo con voz suave, hablaba tranquilamente como si fuera con un viejo amigo.

-¿A qué has venido?- pregunte con acidez.

-Tranquila Isabella, no he venido por tu amado, si es lo que crees- dijo mientras caminaba rodeándonos, como si nos evaluara. Inconscientemente camine para acercarme más a Edward.

-Eres demasiado protectora, _cari_. Pero no es para menos, ¿verdad? Haber pensado que has perdido para siempre al amor de tu vida y luego encontrarlo sin recuerdos no debió ser muy divertido- sentí que se burlaba de mí pero ella no parecía estarse divirtiendo con mi situación.

-¿Cómo me recuerdas? En tu carta decía…..-

-Yo sé lo que decía la carta, pero ya ves los "amos" confían demasiado en mi, jamás dudaron de mi eficiencia en mis misiones, confían en que les soy completamente fiel.- dijo en son de burla pero su rostro cambio a uno de enojo- Y esa misma confianza los llevara a su destrucción- dijo bajando la vista y cerrando los ojos, intentando calmar el odio que sentía hacia ellos. Volvió a levantar la mirada cambiando completamente su expresión a una más alegre.

-Así que Isabella, dime ¿Por qué quieres que Edward vuelva a Italia? ¿Acaso ya no lo amas?- pregunto divertida

-Tu bien sabes porque.- le conteste enfadada por su actitud altanera.

-No, _cari_, no lo sé. No hay motivos para que viaje a Italia.

-¡No te burles de mi! Sabes perfectamente que él es un fugitivo, si tus amos lo encontraran no dudarían ni un segundo en acabar con su existencia- grite con toda la ira que tenia para ella.

Cecilia rio suavemente ante mis palabras.

-¿De qué te ríes, maldita bruja?- le grite no soportando más su actitud.

-Tranquila, preciosa. He venido aquí con un regalo para tu amor. – Dijo acercándose más aun a nosotros.- He venido aquí a entregarte tu libertad- dijo pasando su mano por el rostro de Edward.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Edward visiblemente confundido.

-Bueno, digamos que estos años he estado haciendo travesuras en la memoria de los "amos"- rio ante su propio chiste.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- volvió a preguntar Edward.

-Ninguno de los Vulturies tiene recuerdos de que alguna vez estuviste en Italia. No recuerdan absolutamente nada de ti. Considera eso como una compensación para ti y para tu chica.- dijo mientras caminaba lejos de él. Sus palabras sonaban sinceras, pero porque debíamos creerle, ella podría estar jugando con nosotros para después entregarnos a sus jefes.

-¿Por qué deberíamos creer que has hecho eso por él?- pregunte frunciendo el ceño, me moví para ponerme frente a Edward pero él no me dejo avanzar.

-Eres muy desconfiada.- dijo con una sonrisa- Pero me parece bien, yo tampoco confiaría en mi palabra. Pero Edward, tu sabes que te estoy diciendo la verdad- agrego poniéndose seria, pude ver que Edward se concentro en sus pensamientos por un momento, no sé lo que habrá visto pero estoy segura que lo que fuera le dio las respuestas a mi interrogante.

-Te creo Cecilia. Pero quisiera saber ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- pregunto él.

-Ya te lo dije es mi compensación. Contrario a lo que piensen yo también estuve enamorada alguna vez. Se lo que es querer dar tu vida por la persona amada.- sus ojos viajaron a otra época mientras hablaba, se pusieron tristes, añorantes y su voz se volvió dulce por un momento- Y también sé lo que es estar separado de esa persona. Ustedes se aman y sé que la distancia los destruiría.- dijo suspirando y volviendo a su expresión risueña y al mismo tiempo fría. Estuvo en silencio un momento, vio a su alrededor y volvió a hablarnos.

-Ha sido un gusto verlos, _caros mios_. Pero debo volver a mi trabajo. No les diré hasta pronto, porque lo más seguro es que no nos volvamos a ver.-dijo empezando a caminar en dirección del bosque. Estuvo a punto de perderse de nuestro campo de visión cuando su voz volvió a sonar en el bosque.

-Isabella, entiendo muy bien que me odies. Es mas no pediré tu perdón porque no lo merezco. Pero espero que con mi pequeño regalo puedan vivir en paz pase lo que pase.- luego su voz se perdió en la oscuridad del bosque, dejándonos a Edward y a mí atónitos por la sorpresa.

--------------

-¿No crees que fuiste muy cruel con ellos?- pregunto Estefanía

-Hice lo que vine a hacer, es lo que importa. Ahora ellos pueden ser libres, pueden amarse sin temor- dije recordando a los jóvenes amantes que ese día había recompensado por tanto dolor que yo misma les había causado. Claro que sabía que había sido cruel en algunas partes de nuestra pequeña charla, era parte de mi humor sádico, uno de los muchos hábitos formados por tantos años con los Vulturies, como dijo Bella, era una maldita bruja y todo se lo debía a "ellos".

-Sigues siendo la misma niña romántica que recuerdo- se volvió a burlar de mi Estefanía.

-Sabes muy bien que no es así- respondí en tono seco. Todo lo que había sido de humana lo perdí gracias a ellos, pero la pagaran, hare todo lo que está en mis manos para destruirlos a todos ellos.

-¿Te irás pronto?-

-Si, debo volver, antes que noten que me he ausentado demasiado. Los espero pronto- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla a mi amiga.

-Gracias por lo que hiciste. Jamás me imagine que harías eso por él. Cuando Leonard me dijo que estabas cerca jamás me cruzo por la cabeza que era para eso- volvió a decir Estefanía sorprendida por mi actitud.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer por él, por ellos, darles tranquilidad para que vivan juntos- dije mientras me alejaba de mi amiga. – Cuídate mucho- fueron la últimas palabras que le dije a mi muy querida Estefanía antes de correr a mi destino, el triunfo o la derrota, cualquiera que fuese lo que me aguardaba, ahora estaba preparada para ello.

-----

¿Era verdad lo que había dicho? ¿Podría quedarme con Bella sin temor?

No podía reaccionar hasta que sentí los brazos de Bella rodeándome, correspondí a su abrazo y la sostuve durante largo tiempo, esperando que el momento fuera eterno. Pensándolo bien, teníamos la eternidad para permanecer así. Ella levanto su rostro y fijo su mirada en la mía, podía ver la felicidad en sus ojos.

-No te irás- susurro pasando su pequeña mano por mi rostro- Estarás siempre conmigo-

-Siempre, siempre estaré a tu lado, como debió ser desde el principio- conteste solemnemente, me acerque despacio a su rostro y empecé a darle castos besos en el. En su frente, su mejilla, su nariz, su mentón, hasta que llegue a su boca. El beso empezó a subir de tono pero a ninguno de los dos nos molesto, en ese momento lo que más deseábamos era estar juntos, sentir que el otro era real, creer que esa era nuestra realidad y no un sueño, no una ilusión.

Sin darme cuenta rodee posesivamente su cintura con mis brazos, haciendo que ella subiera sus piernas y me rodeara con ella, haciéndonos estar más cerca, más unidos. Sin separar nuestros cuerpos seguimos besándonos de manera salvaje y posesiva, acariciándonos mutuamente, mostrando el amor que teníamos por el otro y la necesidad que nos embargaba por sentir aun más el cuerpo del otro, y poder demostrarnos cuanto nos necesitábamos para poder existir, para estar completos. Y pasamos la noche así, juntos y amándonos.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol salieron decidimos que era hora de ver a nuestra familia, de dar la buena noticia de que podríamos volver a ser la familia que todos ellos recordaban y la que yo quería.

Cuando llegamos toda la familia me recibió alegremente, como siempre que llegaba. Aunque esta vez fue diferente. Todos estaban mucho más felices que de costumbre.

-¡Vi lo que paso!- grito Alice mientras me abrazaba- Y claro que eres bienvenido- dijo con una sonrisa, había olvidado el don de la pequeña Alice.

-Gracias, pero me gustaría saber si todos están de acuerdo.

-No seas tonto Edward, claro que todos te queremos aquí- contesto Esme por toda la familia.

Esa mañana el pase junto a toda mi familia, al mediodía regreso a la casa de Estefanía y Leonard para despedirme de ellos pero cuando lleguen ellos ya no estaban.

Solo había una pequeña nota.

_Querido hermanito:_

_Me alegro enormemente de que ahora puedas estar con ella y con tu familia sin estar en peligro. Quiero que sepas que lo único que nosotros quisimos fue tu seguridad y no hacerte daño._

_Discúlpanos por irnos sin despedirnos pero debimos partir pronto. Aunque esto no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto, te lo prometo._

_Esperamos que seas feliz y que siempre nos recuerdes. Te deseamos lo mejor._

_Tus hermanos que te quieren._

-Ya se fueron- dije poniendo la carta de nuevo en la mesa.

-Lamento que no te hayas podido despedir.- dijo Bella abrazándome.

-No te preocupes. Volverán algún día-

Las siguientes semanas fueron un cambio. No podía ir al instituto, por obvias razones: los humanos verían la diferencia que tendría sin el poder de Estefanía, así que pasaba mi día con Esme, la verdad no me importaba, Esme era muy amable y buena y con su compañía pude recordar ciertos fragmentos de mis memorias. Por la tarde la pasaba con Bella y mis hermanos. Bella me aseguraba que las horas sin mí se le hacían eternas, yo la entendía porque para mí era igual.

Con respecto al asunto Vulturies, nadie sabía nada. Alice mantenía un constante monitoreo de los acontecimientos en Volterra, pero ella no veía nada fuera de lo común.

Carlisle mantenía contacto constante con el otro aquelarre en Alaska, sin dar muchos detalles que delataran a mis hermanos o a Cecilia.

La vida transcurría en orden y en paz. Hasta una tarde en la que estábamos todos en la sala.

Emmet y Jasper jugaban un juego en la consola mientras los demás veíamos, cuando de repente Alice se tenso, todos se pusieron a la expectativa de lo que pudiera ver.

Jasper se puso a su lado tomándola por los hombros hasta que salió de su trance.

-¿Qué sucedió Alice?- pregunto Carlisle- ¿Qué has visto?

-Han ganado- murmuro Alice. Inmediatamente pude ver el torrente de imágenes en su mente, iban demasiado rápido y algunas eran borrosas casi no distinguía lo que era, pero en la mayoría se distinguía una lucha, la que todos sabíamos llegaría.

-¿Quién Alice, quien ha ganado?- pregunto Jasper con urgencia

-Los Vulturies, destruirán a la mayoría de los que se les enfrentaron. Pocos lograran escapar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que eso pase?- pregunte

-Unas horas, no estoy muy segura. Mi visión es borrosa, puede ser por Leonard- murmuro

Toda la sala quedo en silencio. Sabíamos que no podíamos hacer nada.

Estaba preocupado por mis hermanos y por Cecilia, temía por ellos.

-No te preocupes. Estarán bien- me susurro Bella, adivinando la dirección de mis pensamientos.

-Ojala tengas razón- conteste mientras ella tomaba mi mano, mostrándome que estaba ahí para mi, y realmente quería poder creer que todo estaría bien.

_**Hola de nuevo.**_

_**Por favor no se enojen, se que la mayoría hubiera deseado que terminaran con los Vulturies, pero siendo sinceros yo no lo veo posible, contando con sus armas secretas: Jane y Alec.**_

_**Intente hacer un momento "aja" pero creo que no me salió. **_

_**Que les pareció el pequeño POV de Cecilia, sentí que era necesario que supieran un poco de sus pensamientos. **_

_**Ahora si, díganme que les pareció.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Lamento mucho la tardanza.**_

_**Se que no tengo excusa.**_

_**Pero igual espero que disfruten el final.**_

_**Gracias a todas por haber seguido esta historia y solo por ustedes me he esforzado en darles un final. Espero y les guste.**_

**EPILOGO**

_**20 años después**_

_-Mira a los nuevos- _

_-Son todos tan guapos, pero en especial el de pelo cobrizo-_

_-Que linda-_

Estaba más que irritado por todos los molestos pensamientos que tenían todos los humanos a nuestro alrededor.

-Amor, no te enojes- sentí la suave mano de Bella tomando la mía, intentando calmarme, pero era muy difícil cuando escuchaba los comentarios pocos decentes que habían hacia ella.

-Es muy difícil no hacerlo cuando todos piensan en mi chica- sabia que esas palabras la avergonzarían y estaba seguro que si fuera humana estaría completamente sonrojada. Reí ante el mohín que formaron sus hermosos labios, así que no pude resistir el besarla.

Era divina la sensación de estar juntos, juntos para siempre. Como ella siempre quiso, como yo siempre desee. Y ya nada nos separaba.

-Hey, tortolitos- la voz de Emmett me saco de mi burbuja de felicidad- Es nuestro primer día, por todo lo bueno, no hagan escenitas- rio divertido mientras pasaba junto a mí revolviendo aun más mi cabello.

-¡Emmett! no nos molestes- le regaño Bella.

-Uy, si. Perdón, señora mandona- dijo con mofa mientras caminaba junto a Rosalie, Jasper y Alice para perderse en los pasillos de la nueva escuela.

Después de algún tiempo nos habíamos vuelto a mudar, esta vez a Londres.

Después de algún tiempo y gracias a mi familia la mayoría de recuerdos habían vuelto a mí, estaba todo bien o casi todo. Entristecí al pensar en ellos, en mis hermanos.

No sabíamos nada de Estefanía y Leonard.

Desde aquella tarde de la visión de Alice no supimos más.

Así como había predicho mi pequeña hermana, los Vulturies salieron vencedores. Sus armas secretas: Jane y Alec, fueron sus cartas del triunfo.

Los rebeldes que fueron capturados fueron ejecutados inmediatamente y el rumor se esparció por todo el mundo vampírico.

El mensaje fue claramente recibido: "Nadie puede en contra de los Vulturies".

Eso era una demostración de su poder, con eso esperaban que nadie más pudiese enfrentárseles.

Pero eso jamás respondió el enigma de que paso con ellos.

Ellos jamás estuvieron directamente involucrados, ellos debían estar bien. Pero veinte años después no había señale de ellos.

-¿Qué te sucede Edward? Has estado toda la clase como ido- la preocupada voz de Bella me saco de mis pensamientos. Ni si quiera me había percatado que habíamos entrado a clases. La verdad es que cuando pensaba en ellos me abstraía, a pesar de todo eran mis hermanos. Solo pedía que estuviesen bien.

-No pasa nada amor- sonreí para ella, como a ella le gustaba.

-Mentiroso- dijo con reproche mientras tomaba mi mano y me guiaba fuera del salón.- Estas preocupado- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Caminamos en silencio por los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar al comedor donde mis hermanos nos esperaban.

-¿Ahora me dirás que te pasa?- dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Solo pensaba en….-

-En Estefanía y Leonard- termino ella.

-Si- acepte.

Ella no dijo nada. Sabía que no podía decir nada para hacerme sentir mejor. Pero su presencia junto a mi era lo único que quizás podía relajarme un poco.

-Edward, deja de estar triste- Jasper se quejo. Él era el que más pagaba por esos momentos.

-Lo lamento- me disculpe- Creo que saldré un momento- me levante de mi lugar, Bella hizo ademan de seguirme pero le pedí que se quedase.

Sabía que ella solo quería asegurarse que me encontrase bien, pero la verdad quería un momento a solas, para no incomodar a nadie.

Camine hacia el estacionamiento para poder sentarme en mi auto.

Me encerré en él para poder estar tranquilo. No sentí ánimos de volver a la escuela.

Sabía que Bella y mis hermanos no se preocuparían, deberían conocer mis costumbres.

Siempre que me sentía tan triste por ellos, me alejaba un poco hasta que se me pasaba un poco.

Un toque en mi la ventana me hizo despabilar, subí la mirada pero no había nada.

-¿Ya estas mejor?- pregunto Bella materializándose junto a mí.

-Un poco, lamento hacer esto de nuevo- me disculpe.

-Amor, no te disculpes. Te entiendo- dijo ella rozando mi mejilla, siempre sus caricias eran el mejor aliciente a mi tristeza.

-Gracias- susurre mientras me acercaba a sus labios para besarla.

-Te amo- murmure cuando me separa un poco para poder ver sus hermosos ojos ¿Cafés?

-Bella… tus ojos...- tartamudee.

-Tus ojos son verdes- me afirmo Bella sorprendida.

-¿podría ser….?-

Ambos salimos del auto, intentando percibir la presencia de mis hermanos. Pero era obvio que no lo haríamos, Leonard debía estar bloqueándonos.

Recorrimos los alrededores buscándolos, no teniendo ningún resultado.

Pronto los ojos de Bella volvieron a tornarse dorados y su piel volvió a su típica palidez.

- Se han alejado- murmure

-Pero están bien. ¿No te alegra?-

-Claro que sí. Pero me hubiese gustado verlos-

-Tendrás sus razones para mantenerse alejados de nosotros, pero con eso nos han probado que están bien-

Suspire.

-Tienes razón, será mejor que volvamos-

-Edward. Te amo- me susurro- no te pongas así de nuevo. Ellos están bien-sonrió

-Lo sé. Gracias- bese su mejilla y tome su mano.

Con esa pequeña muestra de su presencia, estaba más que tranquilo.

Ellos estaban bien y eso era suficiente para mí.

Gracias a ellos hoy estaba junto a mi Bella y a pesar que quizás tardaría mucho en volverlos a ver siempre los recordaría como mis hermanos, mis protectores.

-¿Preocupado de nuevo?- la dulce voz de Bella cuestiono.

-Para nada. Sé que los veremos en algún momento, la eternidad es muy larga.-

-La eternidad es eterna- se burlo.

-Que bueno, eso significa que estaremos juntos un buen tiempo- sonreí mientras ella se reía de mis comentarios.

Todo estaba bien ahora.

Como ella dijo la eternidad es eterna. Algún día nos volveríamos a topar.

**FIN**


End file.
